A Frozen Center
by Jenniferptrsn94
Summary: Jack was the only friend Elsa ever had growing up. Although marked as an imaginary friend, he never failed to accompany her on the loneliest of days. Elsa was the first person to ever see Jack, and he didn't care if she was the last. It was enough. This story reveals a lot of what 'Frozen' never explained. When in doubt...blame Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Jack raised an eyebrow as he leaned over into the window glass. Peering into the room that was lit with candles, he saw a woman holding a small child in her arms as she lay on a large bed. There were many nurses in robes rushing around the room. "She's not crying!" They yelled.

Jacks eyes landed on the baby, its eyes closed and body still. She had dark brown hair like her mother's.

"What do we do?" One of the nurses said, tears swelling in her eyes. The queen held the child tightly in her arms, sobbing. The King was kneeling beside the bed, his hands clasped together as he begged for a different situation.

Jack's bare feet landed on the carpet after the window had opened. The cold winter air entered the room as he did. As a nurse moved away from the bed to close the window, Jack stepped beside the oblivious people who could not see him.

"She's ice cold!" The mother cried.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack reached down. "There's not much hope left for the girl. You have to let her go, already." Jack sighed with a frown. He didn't really know what he was doing. It wasn't until his hand came in contact with the baby's cheek that Jack stepped back. "W-woah!" His hand didn't go through this one. "H-hold on a second!" He touched the same spot. Then the spot below her neck in the center of the baby's chest. Jack felt a sudden weakness in his hand that then shot up his arm.

The people around the bed gasped as the child's hair turned white suddenly. Jack closed his eyes for a second and then put his full hand on the baby's heart. A flash of light burst forth from Jack's hands as he fell back to the ground. No one took notice of Jack as usual, but they all saw the light. A small cry filled the room after baby Elsa took her first breath.

"She's okay! S-she's crying!" The queen smiled. Jack lay back on the carpet, panting, holding his chest tightly over his heart.

"W-what j-just happened?" He breathed, sitting up slightly, looking towards the bed. The child had been passed off to the King. He saw the child's blue eyes for the first time when they met his. Elsa had stopped crying once she looked at Jack. He stood from the floor, her eyes locked with his. "Y-…you can…" Jack backed up, stumbling over the carpet that had bunched up when he stood. He smiled when Elsa stared at him, wide eyed. He shook his head, leaning out the window. "You got lucky, kid. You better not scare them like that again." He smiled back at the room, everyone so relieved. The King rocked the baby in his arms so close. When the baby started to cry again, Jack turned around, sighing. He formed a ball of snow in his hand, tossing it towards one of the guards he liked to pester.

The baby reached up for towards the shiny thing. When it burst into hundreds of snowflakes, she stopped her cries. Everyone starred in awe at the baby who had popped the snowball and made it snow. "….I-i…didn't do that." Jack mumbled, a crooked smile flashing on his face. The baby cooed, kicking her feet. "Oh, you're gonna be really fun." He nodded, jumping out the window and off into the winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

"But I didn't! I promise! It was Jack!" Elsa pointed towards the end of her bed. Standing in 2 feet of snow, 6 year old Elsa grunted. In her bedroom, Jack and she had stayed up late making an igloo. When her parents came in and saw their daughter up to her shoulders in snow, they assumed she had lost control of her power again.

"She's got a point. But it WAS her idea." Jack perched on the bed post like a bird. He leaned on his staff, sighing.

"Elsa. This is getting out of control." The King spoke firmly.

"B-but Dad! I didn't do it! N-no one's hurt! I promise! I'm fine!" She tried to wiggle out from the thick snow she was nearly buried in. Her father walked over to her side, pulling her out of the snow.

"Please! Just control the snow! This is the fourth time this month!" The Queen said.

"Third time!" Jack glared, rolling his eyes.

"Third time, mommy." Elsa ran over to her mother's feet. "C-can't we play in the snow? Pllleeease! You can play with Jack and me!"

Before her mother could answer, the sound of a crying baby came from across the room. "Elsa…You woke up your sister." The Queen walked away from the girl over to the small pink crib in the corner.

"She's going to get sick if you keep making this happen in the middle of the night, Elsa."

"But…" Elsa reached up towards her sister who was getting warmed by her mother's arms.

"We have to move you to another room if you become a danger to her, Elsa." Said the Queen.

"N-no! I'll be good! We won't make any more gloos!" Elsa yelled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"In here, yeah. We don't have to stop having fun though, Elsa." He said from the bed.

"We don't?" Elsa turned around, speaking to Jack with a smile.

"Who are you talking to!?" The King yelled, angry and confused. Elsa backed up, biting her lip.

"J-ja-"

"No. There is NO Jack. There is NO ONE there!" He pointed to the bed, huffing.

"Darling. Please…" The Queen frowned, shaking her head at her husband.

"I'm TIRED of her blaming HER mistakes on this JACK. There IS no Jack. Take responsibility for your actions, Elsa." The King yelled. Elsa stumbled back over the snow, starting to cry.

"Hey! Hey, calm down, old man! You're scaring the poor girl!" Jack stood from the bed, glaring. He put his staff to the ground, icing over the thick snow. When the King took a step, he immediately slipped, falling down hard.

"I didn't do ANYTHING! It was JACK! It was JACK! It was j…jack?" Elsa raised an eyebrow as her friend took a thick bundle of snow and shaped it into a ball. When her father stood back up, Jack stepped in front of Elsa, throwing the snowball at the King of Aurendelle's face.

The King cleared his face of snow. Little blue lights danced around his nose. He started to laugh, a bright smile appearing on his lips.

"Daddy?" Elsa smiled hesitantly.

"Darling? What's the matter with you?" The Queen held the baby in her arms closer, starting to laugh slightly in disbelief.

"Nothing! What?" The King picked up a ball of snow, holding it up. "But you better run."

"No! I have Anna! You can't throw that at- OPFF!" A snowball popped in her face. Elsa's laughs filled the room as her father chased her down with snowball after snowball being thrown. Jack went back to his perch, going back to leaning on his staff. He smiled. "I think my work here is done." He fell back on to the bed, his arms behind his head, closing his eyes to the sound of his accomplishment ringing in his ears.

* * *

"JACK!" Elsa pounced on his chest. Jack opened his eyes, huffing.

"OH! G-gaf. What are you doing, Elsie?" He choked, pushing the little girl off his chest.

"It's morning! Its morning! It's time to braid my hair!" She giggled, turning around and sitting in Jack's lap.

"…fine…" Jack grabbed the brush beside the bed, letting Elsa's hair fall down her back. As he brushed the strands quickly, Elsa gave a grunt.

"OW!" She yanked her head away.

"Slowerly!" She grumbled.

"It's not my fault you have tangles." He rolled his eyes. He parted her hair into 3 parts, attempting to braid it. He gave up in about 2 seconds, putting his hand over the strands of hair. With a little skill, Jack could make anything happen. With little ice crystals embedded into it, a braid formed down Elsa's back, tying with a little blue ribbon at the bottom. "Done. Happy now?"

Elsa nodded. "Nope."

"Huh?" Jack blinked in thick confusion.

"My turn to braid your hair!" Elsa jumped up, accidently stepping on Jacks foot. He flinched as Elsa ran behind him onto the pillows.

"Uhh….okaaayy. Wait! How-"

With a sudden POOF, Elsa tried the same trick he did a moment ago.

"O…oops…" Elsa stared at his hair in shock. "I..it didn't work…"

Jack turned towards the mirror on the left. His hair stood on end, frozen like a porcupine quills all around his head.

"…AWESOME, ELSIE!" He smiled, holding up a hand. The little princess gave the boy a high five, giggling into her other hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa!" Little Anna hopped up on to her sisters bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Jack lifted his head, opening his eyes. He was asleep in his usual spot in the crook of the tree outside the closed window. His leg dangled back and forth in the cool summer night air.

"What are they up to?" He rubbed his eyes, tiredly but swiftly floating to the window. He was about to open it up when Elsa and Anna jumped from the bed and out the bedroom door. Jack opened the window, landing inside the room gracefully. He followed the two girls down the hall. He kept to himself, just watching the girls play in the ball room. He kept his arms crossed, proud of this girl who has learned so much over the years. Just a tap of the foot on the ground and she could fill the whole floor with ice. "Careful, Elsa." He said, walking toward the girls. The moment Elsa looked over at her friend, she lost concentration on her sister. Everything happened so fast.

"Wait! Slow down!" She slipped back on the ice.

"Elsa!" Jack ran towards the girls. "Catch her!" He yelled as Elsa reached for her sister. Jack jumped and caught the girl just before she hit the floor.

"W-what happened?" His eyes were wide.

"A-anna?" The 9 year hold pulled her little sister from Jacks arms.

"She's okay." Jack nodded, trying to calm Elsa down.

"Y-you're okay, Anna." She told her. Jack glanced down at the small brunette in Elsa's arms. A piece of hair suddenly turned white and the girl flinched. Jack stepped back.

"Elsa. Get your parents. Now." He couldn't help but fear the girl. Elsa's powers were a bit more strange then his own. They seemed so unpredictable. Whatever just happened, the girl didn't look well. Fear came across in his voice, which frightened Elsa. She was already scared enough of her powers.

"M-momma! Papa!"

"Elsa…Just stay calm. She'll be ok-" Jack stopped when he noticed the floor beneath them had grown a thick sheet of new ice on it. Jack's eyes widened when the bottom of his feet felt cold. A kind of cold they weren't use to. Jack jumped up onto his staff, then looking at his feet. As if damaged by frost bite, they turned a bluish black. "W-what is this?" He bit his lip, a painful sting running along the bottom of his feet. The King and Queen barged into the room and got the girl to her feet. Jack followed them to the royal library then to the forest outside the Arundelle Castle Town.

He watched as her sister was saved by the trolls. He watched as they talked to Elsa about no longer rooming with Anna. He watched as they moved everything to another room. He stood by her side as her parents closed to her room. Elsa stared at the closed door, putting her hand on the purple flowers intricately painted on each of the four door panels. It was the first time he'd seen Elsa really cry. She sunk down to the floor, slamming her tightly curled fist on the wood.

"W-WHY!" She cried.

"E-elsie…" He knelt beside her. "T-they said it's for the best." He put a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"NO! Y-you don't know ANYTHING! T-they don't know ANYTHING!" She shoved him away. Jack fell back as ice shot from her hand and disappeared when it hit his arm he used to shield himself. Jack shoved back a little bit, giving Elsa her space.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa." Jack began to stand. He walked towards the window, sitting in the light of the moon.

"J-jack. W-why do we have powers? Why can't we be normal? Why are you so amazing b-but I'm…I'm a monster…" Elsa looked up at the boy. Jack stopped, turning back to her.

"Elsie. Y-you're not a monster." He walked back to her, getting down on the floor to her level. "You're…a miracle." He gave a smile, putting a hand on her head. And in that moment, softness came to Elsa's eyes. She smiled back at him. Jack patted her head, and then reached behind her head, pulling the braid from the bun it was in. "I think it's stupid to hold back such an amazing thing from the world. I don't see the point at all. Do you?" The braid fell down Elsa's shoulder. Elsa frowned.

"So I don't hurt anyone. I-I…I don't want to hurt you too, Jack." Elsa got to her knees, leaning up and hugging Jack around his neck. She put her face in his shoulder. Jack froze, taking a deep breath. He couldn't tell her about his feet, or his arm that stung in the same way now. He shook his head.

"You won't. I'm just like you! That's impossible!" He pulled back with a smile, patting her head again.

"…d-don't ever leave. Okay?" She bit her lip, gulping from nervous habit.

He shook his head. "I have too much fun here, Elsie! Why would I leave?" Jack shrugged.

"Yay!" Elsie giggled. "C-can we make a castle?" She walked to the middle of the room.

"We can do whatever you want, Elsie." Jack followed the girl. "Show me." Elsa put her foot to the ground, a crack of ice shot in a large snowflake around her. Elsa gulped again, putting her palms towards the floor. The ice began to rise up around her. Jack watched proudly as Elsa built a small ice castle around herself around the size of the igloos they use to build years ago. She has grown in her skill since then. "Good job, Princess." He knelt down to the door of the play castle, leaning into the doorframe. Elsa sat in the small space.

"Let's just hide in here." She held her knees, putting her head down. Jack crawled into the hideout, sitting beside her.

"We can do that." Was all he said. Elsa layed down, putting her head on Jacks lap and started to drift off to sleep. "Give her good dreams tonight, Sandy." Jack mumbled. After a few minutes, Elsa slept. Gold sand danced into the room and into the hideout. Jack fell asleep watching her dreams. Little golden figures danced above her head in long dresses and suits. She was dreaming of the day she could with them. When she could be happy, dancing in a beautiful dress with Jack dancing and being normal with her.

Jack was glad he could be in this little hideout. He couldn't and didn't want to see the moon. The moon, who did this to him and Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up the next morning with water dripping onto his cheek. He blinked his eyes open to the sight of their mini castle melting in the light of the sun coming from the window. Elsa was missing from beside him. He crawled out of what was left of the ice castle as his eyes scanned the room. Elsa was perched up on the sill, looking out the window.

"Good morning, Princess." Jack bowed in his usual snooty way he makes fun of the royals.

"Good morning, Jack." She turned around, smiling to the boy. "Can we paint today?" She asked, hopping down from the sill over to a small table in the corner. There was a few cups of water and several jars filled with all sorts of colors.

"Sure…What do you want to paint?" He asked, sitting down in a chair that was much too small for him. Elsa pulled over a cushion from her bed, sitting on it against the table.

"I don't know. A fairy?" She shrugged, dipping her large brush into a light blue gooey liquid.

"You believe in fairies, Elsa?" He started to doodle a lake along with a forest with a small paint brush.

"Don't you?" Elsa blinked, innocently.

"Of course. I'm friends with one." Jack said proudly. The gasp from the little Princess was all he needed to make him smile.

"R-really?!" She stared at him in awe.

"Well yeah! Haven't you ever heard of the tooth fairy? She's a wanted criminal on the run for steeling teeth from little children in the night!" Jack smirked, an evil flair lit in his eyes. Another gasp from the Princess came.

"I-is she dangerous?!" Elsa covered her mouth, but looking more excited than scared.

"Absolutly! All fairies are! Some of them will try to trick you into thinking they are good fairies by putting candy under your pillow in place of your tooth. But when you wake up…"

"W-what….?" Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"The candy is stuck in your hair!" Jack shrieked.

"NOOO!" Elsa laughed!

"I know! Terrible, right? I keep telling her she should leave coins or something. I have to talk to her about that…"

"You should…" Elsa nodded, giggling more. "She's not really bad, is she, Jack?"

"Neh. She's just misunderstood. Like you." Jack smiled, poking Elsa's shoulder.

"Oh…" Elsa nodded. "I think I get it. Is she pretty?" Elsa blinked. Jack couldn't help a blush.

"Haha! We'll of course! All fairies are!"

"Am I pretty, Jack?" Elsa bit her lip, looking hopeful. Jack didn't really know how to react. He didn't really know what brought up this question, but he wasn't about to lie to a Princess.

"Yes, Elsa. You're pretty." He nodded.

"Thanks! You too!" Elsa replyed.

"Haha…wait…What?"

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Gloves again?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Elsa, staring down at her hands.

"They help." Elsa waved her hand in the air. Jack frowned when nothing happened.

"Just what is this supposed to do, exactly?"

"Nothing! That's the point, Jack. No one can see this. You know why. You're not stupid!" Elsa glared. The 14 year old was stubborn and not often amused anymore when Jack tried to play. They had stopped making castles when the King kept tearing them down as soon as taking a glance at them.

"Why didn't you go bike riding with your sister earlier?" Jack asked, taking his usual spot on the bed post, leaning on his staff.

"Jack. I don't like it when we talk about Anna. You know why."

"I know why? Apparently not. 'Cause she's hmm… just your own flesh and blood! Your family! You know I'd give anything to have…something even close to that?"

"S-stop it! You're not making this easier!"

"Elsa? Who are you talking to?" The door knob turned and the door cracked open. A crowned woman quietly stepped into the room. The Queen always had such a polite manor around Elsa. There was part of Elsa that knew her own mother was afraid of her.

"What do you want?" Jack grumbled.

"Don't be rude…"Elsa tried to say as quietly as she could. She gritted her teeth.

"O-oh. I didn't mean to sound-" The Queen started.

"Not you, mother. N-never mind." Elsa sighed with a shake of her head.

"…This is what I wanted to talk to you about. It's this…Jack you keep speaking of."

"Yes. Jack Frost." Elsa bit her lip. She didn't want to have this conversation now. Not in front of Jack.

"Jack…Frost. Right, darling. Yes. Umm…your father and I know that you are going through a very hard time right now and-"

"M-mother…please. I'm not crazy." Elsa spoke earnestly. As if she was pleading with her mother to agree with her.

"I think you need some form of escape right now. And your imagination is-"

"Mom! He's REAL. Don't TELL me I-"

"I should go." Jack stepped down off the bed post.

"J-jack no! Wait!" Elsa reached out towards the boy.

"Elsa!" The Queen yanked Elsa back towards her by the arm. "You are not to have stories of this _Jack_ any longer. It is time you face the fact that you MUST control your power. There is NO escape from this and pointing fingers at a make believe boy to explain your monstrosities is UNACCEPTABLE from here on out. Do you understand!?"

"…Yes, Mother." Elsa's voice buried itself in her mouth to where the Queen could barely hear it.

"Elsie…" Jack reached out towards the young princess. "You can't listen to her…"

"Do you understand, Elsa?" The Queen repeated.

"YES, Mother. T-there's…there no more Jack. I promise."

"There's no more jack…or there was no Jack to begin with?" The queen asked, kneeling down to her daughter. It was sick how nurturing she was trying to be. Something felt like a stab to the stomach under Jacks ribcage.

"T-there…there was no Jack." Princess Elsa said a shutter in her voice. "I-it was all me."

And it sank even deeper.

"Thank you, Elsa." The Queen leaned forward, kissing her daughter on the forehead sweetly. "See? It will be okay? It all begins with admitting your mistake. Then you are able to grow." She smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack grumbled. Elsa didn't move a muscle in reaction to his words. He stood behind her, arms out in protest.

"I c-can control it." Elsa nodded, as if not even caring what Jack said. Her eyes were latched on her mothers.

"Yes. Conceal it…" The queen nodded.

"Don't feel it…" She gulped, looking at her gloved hands that lay in her mother's palms.

Jack sat on the window sill, watching the queen leave the room after a moment. His eyes followed Elsa as she walked to her bed quietly.

"Elsie…You can't possibly think you can control this so easily, can you? If you don't let it go, it's just going to build up. You're just gonna pop." Jack said. His voice filled the room, but no movement in reaction from the Princess. "Elsie? Hello? Aren't you gonna yell at me or something and tell me that I'm wrong?" He stood, walking toward her.

Elsa stared at the floor, not saying a word. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"ELSA!?" Jack yelled, getting very annoyed. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Jack slammed his staff on the ground, little sparks of ice shot in different directions on the carpet nearby. Elsa gave no reply, not even a flinch. "E….elsa?" Jacks eyes widened as he walked toward the girl. His greatest fear was sneaking up into his brain and made his breathing cease. He reached for the girls shoulder. "Elsa PLEASE!"

Elsa flinched away before he could even come close to touching her.

"ELSA! SAY SOMETHING TO ME!" Jack reached further, gripping her shoulder tightly in his hand to make sure he could still touch her and she could see him. Before there was time for relief to set in, Elsa flipped towards him, gripping his wrist tightly.

"No Jack. We can't do this anymore." Elsa gritted her teeth again. Through the white gloves, ice began to turn jacks skin dark. Jack yanked his hand away, flinching in pain and holding his wrist.

"Elsa, no. They can't DO this to us!" He looked up at the girl who stood from the bed.

"They aren't. I…I am." Elsa slipped her gloves off. "Y-you can't come back, Jack. T-this can't happen anymore. I c-cant hurt you anymore." Elsa's ice started to form at jack's feet, wrapping around his ankles then up his legs. When he couldn't lift off the ground or move, she shifted the ice towards the window as it swung open with a burst of wind.

"I-it'll be fine! Don't! E-elsie!" He yelled, trying to stab at her ice with his staff until the wind that got so powerful knocked it out the window. "This is ridiculous! You can't be serious!" He looked at the Princess.

"I am." She whipped her arms in the direction of the window. The ice shattered, sending Jack flying out into the blizzard that had formed during the fight. Jack was able to grab his staff again, but not before Elsa's winds carried him miles away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack opened his eyes to a face full of snow. He had smacked into the side of as mountain and fell to the ground. Rubbing his head, he flinched.

"Damn. Why do girls have to be so …dramatic?" He pushed himself off the ground which was covered in a light layer of snow from the night before.

"I don't know mate. Probably because you annoy the hell out them." An accent voiced itself. Bunny was sitting atop a boulder about a few feet away.

"What do you want, Bunny?" Jack glared at the oversized rabbit to his left. Jack pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Although I did laugh out loud when you hit the rock, it looked quite painful. You've been out for hours, mate. Wanted to make sure the girl didn't kill you."

"She wouldn't kill me, Bunny. We just …had a fight." Jack stood, brushing off the Elsa's snow. He looked around the surrounding trees. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in the Southern Isles, mate. Tooth heard what happened from one of her fairies. She was worried about you or something, but couldn't get away from work. I told 'er I'd go have a look at the damage. You look as ugly and hopeless as usual, so I guess I'll go let her know you're fine. Hey- where the hell do you think you're goin' mate?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think? I'm going back to Arendelle." Jack said, limping his was down the snowy path. "Woah…wait. We're in the Southern Isles? Elsa's snow reached all the way out here?"

"That sweet little princess nearly KILLED you, mate."

"There's no way she's gotten that powerful…."

"Are you paying attention, Frost? I said she nearly KILLED you."

"But she didn't." Jack shrugged.

"What makes you think that she wants to- No…what makes you think she _needs_ you anymore? Why don't you be more productive with your time like the rest of us?" Bunny followed Jack as he floated near to the ground. Still winded from last night, Jack didn't want to try flying.

"The rest of you don't have friends, Cottentail. You don't know how it feels. And trust me, she wants me to be there."

"We do to have friends mate. Multiple ones that can SEE _us_. What are you going to do on the day she can't see _you _anymore?"

"I'll make her see me." Jack turned, glaring at Bunny.

"Your funeral, mate." Bunny shrugged, tapping his foot on the ground. Bunny slipped into his rabbit hole and parted ways with Jack.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Elsa…damn it. What were you thinking?" Jack sighed, pushing off the ground. "Wind! Take me to Elsa!" He commanded. The wind then shot Jack into the clouds towards Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa awoke to a quiet room. She had never felt more alone than in this very moment. She stared at the ceiling in a daze, feeling numb from head to toe. She shoved her blankets down off of her body and down by her feet, kicking them to the edge of the bed. She laid there on top of her sheets wearing her long silk night gown as the sun trickled into the cold room. She closed her eyes to stop her tears, but it didn't help much. She lifted her hands above her face, looking at the creases in her arm.

"T-this is how it has to be, right?" She gulped, talking to herself out loud. "I won't ever be able to control it if Jack….if Jack…" She turned into her pillows, crying into them.

"If Jack what?" He stood in her window sill. "If you were smart, you would lock your window, Princess." A horribly evil voice slithered into the room and filled the space. Elsa lifted her head off the pillow with a gasp.

"Who's there?!" She shifted off her bed, against the wall across the room. Her eyes landed on a tall dark figure.

"I'm Pitch, your highness. I heard of your little fight with Jack. I've come to help." He smirked, but his eyes were sincere. "What were you saying about our Jack?" He asked. Elsa stayed quiet. She didn't want to scream, but her hands were up at the ready for anything. Pitch sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"Are you scared of me, Princess? Don't worry. I have no want to harm you. Like I said, I want to help you."

"H-help me? Help me how?" Elsa blinked, stepping towards the man.

"The presence of Jack Frost in your life will only because you and the kingdom trouble. Trust me. Trouble is what he's best known for." Pitch walked towards the girl, beginning to circle around her.

"W-well…Jack is my friend."

"No, Elsa. You are Jack's little pet. Don't you see that the only reason you can't control your power is because Jack's influence?" With every step, Pitch's shadow covered the room.

"He told me I could be free." Elsa gulped. She suddenly felt very cold. Pitch's shadow fell over her as he stood between her and window.

"He lied to you for his fun and games. That's all he ever wanted to do, right? Play? He never understood that your power is dangerous. And he never will. He just wants to play."

"No. H-he understands how-"

"Scared you are? Of course. But he doesn't …care…" Pitch gripped the drapes, starting to pull them shut and block out the light.

"N-n...no…"Elsa gulped. Trembling, Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, Princess. It's okay. You don't have to worry about Jack any longer. Remember how the trolls saved your dear sister from the truth those many years ago? By erasing the magic? I've been studying their….healing abilities and I've come up with a solution for you. All you have to do is accept my help…and I'll make it much easier to control without Jack Frost in the way."

"W-what do you mean? Y-you can't hurt Jack! I won't let you!" Elsa stood shakily.

"Oh no… That's not what I mean at all. All I need is for you to help me…I promise I'll help you." He put his hand out for her to take it.

"Help you with what?" She looked at him, hesitantly asking.

"To help me get my own power back in exchange for me wiping Frost completely from your memory." He kept his hand out. Elsa stood quietly.

"Will… I be able to control it? Will J-jack-"

"Jack won't even know you're gone. He's already with the others. I told you. He only wants fun. And Princess. Fun is not in your future." Pitch curled his fingers in a little, motioning her to take his hand. Elsa stared into Pitch's eyes, entranced. She was no match for Pitch's lying tongue. She placed her hand in his. And he had her.

"What will be my future then?" She asked, eyes hopeful.

With a smirk and a thick chuckle, Pitch's shadow fell over Elsa's face, her eyes widening.

"Fear." Pitch hissed as Elsa's eyes shut. She fell forward into the gust of dark smoke. Pitch vanished.

* * *

It was then when Jack yanked the window open, and pulled back the curtains. The light from the sun shined into the darkness. He panted, looking into the room.

"Elsie? Look. Don't kill me. Last night was crazy and I'm sorry I…Elsie?" Jack squinted. The sun shined in on the teenage girl laying on the ground. "Woah. Elsie! What happened?" He jumped into the room, landing beside the girl.

He reached for her shoulder to help her up. But the boy's hand went right through her and into the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're such a trouble maker, aren't you?" The boy sat down in front of the 4 year old Princess Elsa. She giggled lightly, lying down in the snow outside in the guardian. She kicked the snow around her feet as she made a snow angel. Jack was covered from head to toe in snow. Elsa had formed a snowman AROUND the boy. But clumps of snow around his legs and torso that led up to his chest and neck. "I can't move!" He wiggled his hands; shaking his head and making snow fly off of his strands of hair.

"Jack. That's a lie! Yes you can!" She laughed loudly.

"Elsa? What are you up to?" A nurse called from the window.

"Playing with Jack! I made him a snowman!" She pointed to the tall snow covered Jack. The nurse stood in the window sill, cleaning off the newly fallen snow that fell last night during a winter storm.

"Alright, Princess. Come inside soon! You need to get out of the cold!" The nurse smiled, waving and closing the window.

"It's cold?" She asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Jack shoved the snow off of him.

"Well I like the cold! Can't we stay out here longer?" She walked over to Jack's feet, looking up at him.

"We can do whatever you like, Princess. If you like the cold, then make it cold!" He shrugged.

"I want to ice skate!" Elsa suddenly said, running to the pond in the middle of the garden. The ice covered the small amount of water in the pond. Elsa stepped onto it.

"W-woah…uh…Elsa, wait." Jack watched her carefully. "I don't know if…that's a good idea. It's not thick enough.

"It's alright! I promises!" she slid into the middle of the pond, dancing around and sliding in circles. She laughed, little snowflakes panned out with every step she took. Jack was releaved, giving a big sigh.

"Al…right. Just make sure you can control-"

"Weee! Come dance, Jack! Come skate! It's so f- WOAH!" Elsa slipped and fell with a thud. The ice under her started to give a crack when they were no longer in contact with her feet.

"Elsie!" Jack acted fast, as if by instinct. He grabbed the girl by her arms, lifting her out of the water as fast as he could. Water had gotten the bottom of the child's dress wet, but she was okay. "H-how about we don't ice skate? N-not today." Jack panted, holding in a tight hug on the side of the pond.

"Jack…why are you shakying?"

"W-well…you scared me."

"What? I scared you? I'm sorry, Jack." She put a gloveless hand on his cheek, her little fingers curling against his skin.

"I-its okay. You're safe, now." With a nod, Jack put his hand over hers, reminding himself that Elsa was still there and that he could feel her soft skin against his pale cheek.

"Then why are you still shakying, Jack?" She blinked innocently.

"Because I didn't want to lose you, Princess." He sighed, shaking his head and looking down.

"But why?" She whined, still a bit clueless as to why Jack of all people was so upset. Jack was never upset.

"Because, Princess. You're…important to me."

* * *

Jack's eyes opened open to the sight of the moon through the swaying leaves. He had fallen asleep in a tree by the ocean. He had gone back to his home village where he awoke that one night so many years ago as Jack Frost. 4 have passed since he'd last spoken with Elsa. It took him a while to stop going back to the castle, but in time, he gave up most hope of ever getting her back when he couldn't even hear his voice. He couldn't take the amount of pain she was going through and having no way of making her situation any better. Jack glared coldly at the bright circle in the sky.

"Can't I sleep one night?!" He yelled, turning over, but accidently sliding off the tree limb. Jack slammed into the ground, giving a grunt and a shake of his head. "Damn you." He heard the jingle of the sandman. "O-oh…sorry, Sandy." Jack sighed, sitting up to face the short golden fellow. Sandy frowned, for he was the one who gave Jack the nice dream. Above Sandy's head, appeared a question mark.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his eyes.

Sandy put his hands on his hips. Quickly forming a heart above his head and making it crack in two.

"Thanks Sandy. That helps a bunch." Jack looked away, rolling his eyes. Sandy got his attention back with a sand ball to face. "Okay okay! What?" Jack huffed.

Sandy smiled, nodding. Appearing above his head next was the royal crown of Arendelle.

"That looks so nice on you, Sandy." Jack gave a blank look. No too impressed. Sandy frowned, then appeared above his head next was a finger pointing to a castle. THE castle.

"I'm not getting it. What?" Jack sighed, shaking his head.

Sandy face palmed. He pointed to Jack, then the castle that floated about his own head. Sandy wanted Jack to go back to Elsa's castle. And right NOW bursts of sand above his head, Sandy urged over and over for Jack to go to Arendelle. Despite Jack's protests, Sandy insisted. Through fear something might be wrong, Jack agreed to go.

"This better be good, Sandy." Jack grumbled. Sandy crossed his arms in victory and a smirk as Jack lifted off the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

He passed over the ocean in just a few hours. His heart pounded to the thought of seeing her again. Had Sandy found some way to bring Elsa back to him?

Sandy knew more than anyone about how important Elsa was to Jack. At least for the first year, Sandy watched Jack have trouble sleeping in the trees again. He did his best to keep Jack asleep through the night, but it always ended in Jack waking up, shivering, as if his own power had been turned against him. Jack wakes up feeling the same pain in his arm and the bottom of his feet that he felt when she struck him. But every morning, Sandy was there to calm him. If he had lost his best friend, he had certainly gained a brother.

"Sandy…damn it, what's going on? Nothing is out of …the ordinary." Jack mumbled ot himself. Jack scanned the port city docks, seeing a few ships come in. Small ships, only a few men in them. "Where's...?" The usual royal court ships were not taking up the entire dock as usual. "It looks so bare. Where is everyone?" The city was quiet; only two or three people roamed the streets. Windows were closed, flags were lowered. Something terrible had happened. "E-elsa…" Jacks eyes widened. He feared the worst. "W-why wasn't I here?! No… no Elsa…" Jack eyed her usual bedroom window from the sky. The drapes had been shut, along with every other set of drapes of the castle. "Please. Not her. Anyone but-" Jack raced to her window, pushing his fingers into the small crease, flinching to the pinch of the wood as it crushed the tips of his fingers. With a quick yank, he busted the window open and pulled back the curtains.

What he saw next did not do any good for Jack. He curtains fell to the floor with just the slightest touch. They were ripped to shreds, ice melting off the bottom. The carpet he use to land on when entering the room was shoved against the wall, covered in ice. The floor was coated in a thick layer of ice that crawled up into the bedposts he used to perch on. The bed canopy was no longer hanging over the bed, but draped across it, bundled up against the headboard. A small shivering figure was curled up in the canopy fabric. He thought he saw snow at first, but it was the strands of white, unbraided hair laying against the wood of the bed frame was what he recognized first. He didn't dare speak, for fear she didn't hear him.

Jack landed on the ice at the foot of the bed. Jumping up to perch on the bed frame with both feet, he leaned forward, beginning to crawl. He bit his lip to keep from speaking, ask if making the slightest notice would disturb the girl. The last thing he expected was a knock at the door.

"Elsa… please. I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been." A quiet voice rose from the door. Jack lifted from the bed, surprised when the bundled up canopy fell to the floor and Elsa quietly made her way to the door, as if the voice of her sister was the only thing giving her the energy to stand. Jack watched the tall figure rush to the door, hair down and on her shoulders until she pulled it back. Her hands shook as the band from her wrist tied her hair back into its regular bun. She sniffled a few times, rubbing her eyes. She reached for the door handle, but stopped.

"They say have courage…and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in…" Her sister whispered her plea. Elsa's hand dropped. Jack gulped, finally able to see her face once she turned around and sunk to the floor. She had grown so much. Her face had matured through years of stress and sleepless nights. Jack took a few steps toward the door and sat to the left, just a few inches from Elsa.

"We only have each other…just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Her sister's voice sat right behind their heads through the door, barely hearable through the thick wood.

Elsa's face lifted to the arched ceiling. Jack couldn't bear to see the tears slide off her cheek.

"Do you want to build a snow man?" Anna's voice weakly made its way to their ears. Jack reached for Elsa's shoulder, knowing that she would slip right through his hands as if made of smoke. He placed his hand right on her shoulder, close enough to feel the fibers of the coat she wore just barely enough to imagine what they felt like. He sat there like that, in silence, knowing she didn't hear him. Jack took a deep breath after a few minutes to gain courage.

"W-we can do whatever you want to do, Princess." Jack bit his lip, trying to hold in his tears as he spoke to Elsa for the first time. "A-Anything at all! I...I'd do a-anything. B-because… I c-can't take it anymore. B-because I love you…so much, Elsie…" His tears started once he finally said it out loud. The world went quiet has his words repeated in his head. So quiet he thought he had stopped breathing.

"Who said that?" Was all he heard Elsa say. He was too scared to move, in fear this might not be real.


	9. Chapter 9

He had not been just imagining it. He actually felt the fibers on her coat. He lifted his head to look at her once she spoke.

"U-uh…" Was all he was able to get out before Elsa screamed. In panic, she threw a fist in his direction, missing when Jack dodged and she hit the wall.

"W-who are you!? Wh-what do you want?!" Elsa stood immediately, frantically shoving past a tipped over chair in her way.

"Elsa. I-it's me, Jack. Y-you…can see me?!" He smiled, breathless and dazed.

"We'll yeah! I can see you! G-get out of my room before I call the guards!" She balled up her fists until she found her gloves on the floor. Shoving them on, she kept her eyes on Jack.

Jack put up his hands. "P-princess. It's…it's just me…" He pleaded. "I won't hurt you. You…completely forgot everything?" He started to step toward her.

"Get out!" She stomped her foot. Ice formed beneath Jack, making him lose his footing. Wind rolled across the floor, shoving Jack into the air towards the window. He caught himself in the sill, arms stretched out, gripping the wood tightly.

"E-elsa! Please! My name is Jack! C-calm down, P-PLEASE!" He yelled over the wind. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown out the window again.

"I don't know you who the hell you think you are, but breaking into royal bed chamber is-"

"Can we please have this conversation inside?!" He yelled, fingers dragging along the wood. Not having control scared Jack, and he had no control over the wind currents right now which gave him flight. For all he knew, she could send him flying into the ocean or into another cliff.

"Why should I trust you!?" She glared, shaking.

"B-because I've never done anything to hurt you and I never will! P-please let me down!" He gulped. The wind slowly started to calm as Elsa did. Jack let out a deep breath, falling into the cushion inside the window.

"Now who are you?" She glared. "I want answers as to how you got into my bedroom."

"The window."

"The window?" She asked.

"You can really see me?"

"YES. What is WRONG with you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you mad?"

"N-no. I …at least I don't think so." He shook his head. "M-maybe I hit my head too hard when I fell out of the tree…" He rubbed his head. "I…" He stared at her. Maybe for too long, but he couldn't help it. He never imagined her to turn out so beautiful. He always thought she was, of course, but not like this. Jack lost his train of thought as his eyes locked to hers.

Elsa backed up slowly. His voice was calming, which was very confusing. Never before has a person calmed her down so quickly, let alone got her power to subside like it did. "W-who... who are you exactly?" She gulped. Still unsure of how much she could trust him.

"For the hundredth time, I'm Jack." He sighed. Elsa shook her head.

"I've never met you. I don't understand where you got that idea. How did you get into my window, Jack?" She glared.

"I got in here as I always have. I flew." He motioned to the window.

"You…flew…" She rolled her eyes with a straight tone.

"Yes, Princess. I have… I have your powers." He opened his hand, a snowball formed in his palm. Elsa's reaction was not what he was expecting.

"Y-you're cursed too…" She spoke breathlessly, staring at the snowball. The moment of calmness left the room almost instantly once she smacked the snowball from his hand defensively. "I want you to leave." She glared coldly. Elsa had never before met anyone with her power. This scared her. The safety of her sister and the kingdom ran through her mind. The fear of no control came rushing over the 18 year old.

"Elsa… I want to fix this. Please. Y-you have to tell me what you remember! You have to tell me what happened to-"

"Look. I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before in my life and if you DON'T leave, I will make you leave." She lifted up her hand after slipping her glove off. Jack nodded, putting up his hands.

"A-alright, Princess. I'll leave. Y-you don't have to be afraid of me though." He gulped with a frown.

"I am NOT afraid of you." She held her hand up still, shaking. It was true that this boy intimidated her very much. She wanted him gone as soon as possible.

"Okay… I… I'm going." He stepped up into the sill, promising himself that this would not be the last time he would see her. He was going to find out what happened to her memory, one way or another. And he would find out how to fix it. He bowed low to her. "I am very sorry, Princess for frightening you. Just…Please keep your window open." Jack asked of her as he exited the window. Before Elsa got to the window to watch him fly away, he was gone.

Elsa gulped, closing the window silently; she then looked to her bedside table where a small portrait sat of the late King and Queen of Arendelle. Elsa walked slowly to the table, picking up the framed portrait, running her fingers across the faces of her parents. "What do I do now, mom?" She had so many unanswered questions. As did Jack.

* * *

"Hello?!" He grumbled, pacing a line back and forth while avoiding the large boulders. "Can't anyone HEAR me?!" His voice echoed. This warm area made Jack uncomfortable, but it was the only place he thought could help him.

"Jack Frost… Why have you come here?" A strong voice came from behind him.

"Grandpabbie…? Who's that?" A young boy stood behind many of the boulders as he spoke to the one that stood upright. The 15 year old glared. He was protective of his family despite the fact that they could defend themselves easily. Jack only saw the trolls once many years ago when Anna had gotten hurt. He never spoke to one of them, but he hoped more than anything they could tell him what happened to Elsa's memories.

"Excuse me for intruding. I have come for your help." Jack watched as one by one, each boulder flipped up and presented a face and two ears.

"What has gone so wrong, my boy?" The elder troll asked after rolling up behind him.

"Princess Elsa...she has-" Was all he was able to get out before the troll threw an acorn at his forehead. "O-OW! What was that f-"

"This is your fault for not coming to me sooner, boy." The elder troll said.

"W-what? You mean you knew that-"

"That her memory had been toyed with. Yes."

"Toyed with? I thought she had just stopped believing in me. What do you-"

"Stopped believing, Jack? Do you stop believe in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No…" Jack blinked.

"Do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?" The troll rolled his eyes.

"Well, no. But what's that got to do with- OW! Stop it!" He rubbed his head after another acorn was thrown.

"Then why do you think Elsa would ever forget about you? It is not that simple, boy."

"Stop calling me boy. I'm a lot older than I look." Jack glared. The elder troll chuckled, shaking his head.

"You have no idea." He laughed to himself. "Pay attention boy." He grabbed Jacks collar, yanking him down to eye level.

"Y-yes?" Jack blinked.

"The head plays a very strange game. It can be persuaded and talked into many things. It is the heart that truly bends and breaks and mends us into who we are." He said, poetically.

"I don't get it." Jack looked at the troll like he was crazy.

"Elsa's memories were not changed or erased. They were blocked by fear itself. A heart and mind filled with fear has taken over entirely."

"But…but she can see me now! Why can she see me now, but before this-"

"Only those who believe in you are able to see, correct?" The troll asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then whatever you did must have been powerful enough to get through to her memory of your existence. An act of true love."

"I …I just said I loved her." Jack gulped, still quite confused.

"It must have been very comforting words, Jack. If she was able to remember your existence, do not think it will stop there. If it is fear that blocks the memories, there is a chance that clearing that fear could bring Elsa to the point of remembering you."

"Really!? I-I knew it!" Jack lifted off the ground, doing a quick flip in the air and coming back down.

"But Jack… If the fear persists to cloud her judgment, do not let her go. Help her remember what it's like to let go of fear and she will remember you."

"I can do that! I…I have to! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He bowed, not really knowing why. "Someone is finally HELPFUL around here! No thanks to the moon!" He grumbled, rolling his eyes toward the sky. "o-OW!" Jack rubbed his head again. Another acorn. "What was that for?"

"Kids these days…never respecting their elders. My brother picked a strange one." He mumbled with a sigh, shaking his head.

"H-huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow while rubbing his temple.

"Not a very bright one either." He chuckled lightly. For this Troll's name was Pabbie, and in him existed the Spirit of Earth along with the many gifts that came with the title. In his brother, existed the Spirit of the Moon. But that was another story for another day. "Jack Frost. Go. There are many things planned for your future, but at this moment, your focus must only be on the future Queen of Arndell. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He nodded firmly. "Thank you for your help." He looked around. When his eyes came across the 15 year old human boy again, he winked. "It's time for a snow day." And with that, Jack Frost lifted off the ground with a burst of newly given energy and hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack skated across the iced water quickly, with the wind through his hair. He leapt up into the wind current, riding it to the castle. Every beat of his heart pounded with excitement. This was something he could do. He could help her get through this. When he got to her window and peered in, he found it empty.

"Damn it, Elsa. Where are you?" He grumbled to himself, looking around courtyard that her window overlooked. Still not spotting her, he shook his head, and then entered the castle down on the first floor. Quietly walking the halls, his eyes scanned every room.

"Princess Anna. If there is anything you need… please don't hesitate to ask…" A kind voice said around the corner. Jack paused in his walking as Anna turned the corner.

"I'm alright. I promise…" She motioned the servant away. Jack backed up, but it wasn't enough time. Jack hated this part: when someone would walk through him. It was such an emptying feeling. As if a little bit of his was erased, he phased into a mist of blue shimmer as Anna past right through him. Jack gave a shudder, holding his chest as he breathed deeply. He still wasn't quite use to that.

"You don't look alright…" He mumbled, turning in the direction the Princess was going. He followed her to the portrait room where she sat under the grandfather clock, listening to the sound it made when it ticked.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I wish I could do something." He said simply. The 15 year old rubbed her eyes then pulled off the black cap she wore to her parent's funeral. Jack glanced up at what Anna also caught Anna's eye. At the end of the room, a painting of the king and queen that was covered by black silk that swayed in the draft. Jack stood, slowly walking towards it. Jack gulped, standing in front of the larger painting. Jack cleared his throat, looking into the eyes of Elsa's father and mother. "I wish I could tell you everything with your daughters will be alright, but by the looks of it, you left too early." Out of the corner of his eye, out the window, he spotted a figure walking up a grassy hill behind the castle. It wasn't hard to see that it was Elsa. Jack blinked. "There you are!" He smiled, leaping to the window and opening it.

* * *

Elsa stood in front of her parents grave stones, silently morning the loss. Her world had been turned upside down completely. This was something she never expected to happen. She felt empty as she went to her knees in the grass. When she did, the wet grass round her started to freeze immediately. She gasped, and then proceeded to glare at the ice.

Jack stepped up a few feet behind her as she slammed her fist on the ice. He didn't say anything. What could he say? He felt terrible for her loss, but at the same time, a part of him was glad she was free to make her own decisions. He cleared his throat.

"My condolences, Princess." He bowed one arm across his torso with the other behind his back. With his head low, he looked up at her. She glanced to Jack, rubbing her eyes clear from tears.

"O-oh…it's you again." She sighed, shaking her head to clear it.

"It's Jack…" He said once again. "I just…wanted to make sure you were alright." He walked to her side, offering his hand.

"Thank you, but I'm doing fine. I appreciate your sympathy, but I don't need it." She stood up by herself, partly because she didn't want his help and partly because she didn't like to touch anyone with her hands. She began to walk down the hill away from him.

"Elsa…er…your highness." He called to her. She turned around to face him. "I…I would like to offer my help." He attempted to smile.

"Your help? With what?" She gave a confused look.

"Your power. I know that you have many unanswered questions and I could answer them if-"

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through? Yes, I see you have a similar problem…" The wind began to pick up.

"…problem?" He asked.

"…but you don't have to run a country while concealing it." She huffed. "How could you POSSIBLY help me or this country!?" The clouds began to block out the light of the sun and the area grew slightly cold.

"B-because I can help you learn to control it!" Jack pointed out. He tried to plead with her, walking closer to her. Snow began to flake down onto the stone monuments, slowly starting to circle into a small blizzard around the two.

"And how is that, Jack!? How could you possibly know where to start?!" She threw her hands out, presenting her palms. As soon as she did, ice shot from her hands and towards Jack. Jack knew she didn't mean to do so and was expecting something like this. He was ready for it. He jumped out of the way, landing a few feet away. He reached out toward the girl, firing back a shot of ice at her. She threw her hands up to protect herself from what seemed like an attack. But she was shocked to find that the ice shot from Jack's hands stopped in mid air before forming into beautiful blue gloves and slipping onto her hands. The blizzard around them stopped abruptly in the sudden shock Elsa was in. She looked down at her gloves. After a few moments in silence, she spoke breathlessly. "H-how…?"

"I never liked the idea of the gloves, but if you find it makes it easier for you to concentrate on other things, so be it." Jack stood, dusting the show from his shoulders. He looked to her with an exhausted smile. "They should work a lot better than those old white ones. Those are made especially to keep your power on the inside of the gloves."

"I-it's…brilliant." She sighed in relief, flipping her hands back and forth looking at the beautiful intricate designs embroidered on the gloves.

"It's…a place to start." He nodded, not proud that he had to resort to gloves to make it easier to gain her trust. But it WAS a place to start, and that's all he needed for now.

"Thank you." She put her hands in front of her and laced her fingers. "You don't understand how much it means to…to not be alone after all this." She bit her lip, giving a polite, very princessy bow to him.

Jack smiled, reaching out his hand for a shake. "Friends?" Elsa blinked, staring at his hand, then she smiled and a raised eyebrow.

"Alright…but don't push it." And she shook Jack's hand. Jack's smile grew more as his handshake did.

"Great!" He nodded. This was all he needed. He knew later he would have to face explaining why no one else saw him and that she wasn't crazy. But he just didn't worry now. In that moment, all he cared about was that smile on Elsa's face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elsa, would you just calm down! It's not that big of a deal." Jack rolled his eyes, balancing himself on the bed post.

"That's it. I've completely gone insane!" She sighed, putting her hands on her face, pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Elsa, seriously. Calm down." He laughed, jumping in front of her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about this."

"Where IS it?!" She grumbled, shoving past him and looking under her bed. For the past 5 months, Jack had come up with a plan for Elsa and him. His story was that he lived off in the woods that surrounded the kingdom. As for his power, his story was the same as Elsa's. He had told her that his power was gifted to him years ago. The hard part was explaining how no one could see him but her.

* * *

He was careful not to lie to her. But he didn't want to freak her out. "I don't really know what I am. I guess I'm some kind of …spirit that only few can see. Most people just pass right through me." He told Elsa.

"Then…what does that make me?" She asked him.

"A miracle…?" He said. He was sure of it. It was only a miracle that she was saved on the night of her birth by his power doing what it did.

* * *

"Your sister is waiting, Princess." He pointed out as he looked under the chairs. Elsa shoved things out from under her bed, tossing them behind her. Jack dodged the many items thrown in his direction. "W-woah! Hey! I'm right behind you! Watch it!" He dodged a few flying shoes.

"Got it!" She smiled, pulling out a small box from under her bed. She opened it with a smile. A small gold necklace was in the box.

"That's it?" He raised an eyebrow. "You were panicking to find a necklace? You've got tons of them!" He threw his hands in the air.

"It's Anna's birthday present." She glared, closing the box and wrapping a blue ribbon around it with a bow.

"Oh. She's 17, right? Is there gonna be a party?!" He smiled, getting his hopes up even though he could never join the party.

"There are never any parties here, Jack. You know that." She opened her door, looking down the empty hallway, not moving from the doorway.

"Well go on…what are you afraid of?" Jack gave her a little push into the hallway. Elsa grumbled.

"I'm not afraid…" She sighed, starting to step down the hall quietly. It was just about midnight. Elsa stood in front of her sister's door and placed the box on the floor. She gulped. Jack stood behind her quietly, just awaiting her knock. When the grandfather clock's ding rung throughout the hall at midnight, Elsa knocked and bolted around the corner. Jack laughed, following her back to her room. Jack flew into the room and as soon as he did, Elsa chucked a snowball at his face. He was knocked back into the closed door, sliding down to the floor. Elsa started to uncontrollably laugh, holding her sides.

"G-gotcha!" She readied another snowball, waiting for his comeback. But Jack didn't move. His head was down, body still. "J-…jack?" She gasped, running over to him. When she knelt beside him, fear swept over him. "I…I didn't mean too… J-jack… Plea-"

"BOO!" Jack jumped at her, grabbing her sides and began to tickle her. "Two can play at that game!"

"J-jack stop!" She laughed, kicking her legs. She ended up accidently smacking him in the face. He let her go, rubbing his jaw.

"What IS it with people and attacking my face?" He stretched his jaw, rubbing his muscles.

"Sometimes you deserve it…" She smiled, rubbing her knuckles.

"What was that necklace anyway?" He asked, motioning his hand to the door.

"It was a good luck charm I use to wear all the time." She shrugged. "I don't wear it anymore, and Anna has always liked it. She's gonna love it…i…I hope." She sighed, standing up and walking to her bed. She lay back on her bed with a yawn.

"Well Princess, it's getting pretty late. I should be headed out…" He walked to the window.

"Jack…" Elsa sat up.

"Yeah?" He stood in the open window.

"You…you can stay if you want." She blinked, trying to come across as innocent as she could. In all honesty, she just didn't want to lose the company.

"W-…..what?" His eyes grew wide. For the first time, Elsa saw Jack blush.

"U-uh. I…I just mean you can stay and we can talk longer. D-don't get the wrong idea!" She crossed her arms.

"Y-yeah. O-of course! W-wait. WHAT wrong idea?" Jack choked on his words, his whole face bright red.

"N-never mind, Jack. I…I didn't mean for it to sound so weird! J-just go." She hid her face in a pillow. Jack stared at her for a long time, trying to put his thoughts together.

"W…whats so weird about it?" He asked, coming down off the window sill.

"Well. I just mean that it came out weird. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea a-about me." She stood up from the bed, putting the pillow down. She awkwardly started to blush, turning her face away to hide her expression. She stood tall, trying to keep up the cold exterior that Jack could see right through.

"No. Whats so wrong about it?" He said, taking some courage. In a matter of seconds, his heartbeat quickened. "Elsa? Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes. I did." She stood, back to Jack. He could see her shoulders shake.

"Elsa…what are you really thinking? C-could you just tell me what's going on in your head? You don't have to be afraid." He simply put a hand on her shoulder.

"A-am I suppose to believe I must be alone every single night of my life?" She shivered.

"Is…that what you're so afraid of…?" He spoke softly and calmly behind her.

"J-jack. I just…" She gulped. The 20 year old turned around, and for the first time in her life, she did what _she _wanted to do. She kissed Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

The world went a bit blurry. Her lips were cold, but Jack didn't mind one bit. They were soft and sweet and…hers. Breathless and dizzy, Jack kissed back, tilting his head into the kiss. When he felt he couldn't think straight, he stopped.

"E-elsa…why?" He pulled away, but just slightly. He whispered as his eyes were still closed. His forehead rested against hers.

"I…I c-couldn't hold it back anymore…" She bit her lip, starting to step away. Jack shook his head, leaning forward and pushed his cold lips against hers again. His hands shook, but he instinctively placed them on the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. Elsa gave a slight sigh against his lips, the sound of which making Jack weak in the knees. Before he knew it, he had been back up against the bed and his legs fell from under him. "W-woamm!" He laughed against her lips, pulling away. "E-elsa…" He opened his eyes and looked up at the Princess.

"Y-yeah, Jack?" The 20 year old was never this way. She knew she was to behave herself as a Princess. She knew how she was supposed to act around people. But something about Jack made that not matter anymore. Jack was all that matter at the moment. She could hardly control herself. She wasn't quite good at controlling her emotions.

"You're shaking…" Jack smiled softly, reaching up and put a strand of hair behind her ear. With just the slightest touch, his ice spiraled onto her skin, giving a small swirly pattern from her ear to the middle of her cheek where here dimples appeared when she smiled.

"So are you…" She reached to his forehead, brushing his hair back as she kissed him. Leaning over Jack, she pushed him back on the bed. Jack gave a grunt. She pulled away, looking down at him.

"T-this is very unlike you…" He frowned, starting to sit up just slightly. Elsa blushed deeply, moving off of him and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Unlike _me_?! I'm sorry, but didn't you just kiss me back? A-are you telling me that you come here every single day and feel nothing toward me?!"

"Those are your words, not mine, Princess. And they are wrong. I feel more towards you than anything I could remember." He stood from the bed. "B-but it can't work…" His words burned in his throat as he said them. But he knew what had to be said. "Trust me…You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. But…"

"But what? What's the problem? You and I are the same. We could run away and-"

"Elsa please. You have to understand…" He stepped away from the bed, giving her room when he told her. "You don't belong with me."

"What?" She blinked.

"I don't age, Elsa. Your own sister can't see me! W-whatever I am, I certainly don't belong with the future Queen. Could you imagine what everyone would-"

"Then why…why did you kiss me back!?" She stood, tears filling her eyes. Elsa's waves of emotions continued to overwhelm her.

"Because… I couldn't hold back anymore." He lifted his face to look at hers. His eyes were sad. All the words he could never say to Elsa burned on his tongue. He just wanted to throw all logic aside and have she in his arms tonight, but how could he? That would be selfish. Jack knew that they could never be together.

With a deep breath and a heavy heart, Elsa spoke again, this time with a clear voice so she would be sure he understood.

"Jack Frost… You told me that I use to know you once. That we use to be best friends. But one day, I couldn't see you anymore and forgot you completely. So why did you come back? If you are so sure that one day we will be split apart by death itself anyway, WHY did you come back?" She breathed deeply, shoulders back and standing tall like an angel in the moonlight from the window.

Jack was taken aback by the question. Why did he? What purpose did he serve to Elsa and what purpose did Elsa serve to him? "T-that doesn't matter!" He gulped, turning to the window.

"Yes it does, Jack. It does to me." She followed him to the window, grabbing his wrist. Jack turned around to face her.

"I…I came back because… because it drove me insane not to be with you! I came back because I was going to FIX this. I … I was going to bring your memories back no matter what it took. I wanted rid your world of fear so that nothing would get in your way, Elsa." He pulled his hand from hers. "I…I came back because…I loved you…"

"Jack… even if my memories don't come back, I'm still here. You changed everything. C-can't you see that?" She stepped onto the window sill with him, grabbing his hands and holding them tightly in her gloveless ones. As frozen fractals danced between their laced fingers, Elsa leaned in. It was her turn to give Jack faith. "It wasn't a coincidence that we met when we did, Jack. One day…everyone will see you. They will believe. And…you don't ever have to be alone anymore and neither will I. I…I love you, Jack." She put her hand over his heart. As Jack closed his eyes, Elsa kissed his pale lips gently.

* * *

"Well isn't that sweet?" Pitch whispered to himself so as not to be noticed. "What adorable little love birds. Looks like I've slacked off a little bit. I'll fix this once and for all, Princess. You're my key to opening this world back up to fear. I can't have you going around spreading your pathetic _love_. I'll have to put it out as soon as possible." Pitch smirked to himself as he slipped back into the shadows of the courtyard.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack reached into Elsa's hair, pulling down the bun she always kept it in. The braid ran down her back as Jack kissed Elsa deeply. His fingers tangled in her hair until it slipped out of its braid. Elsa pulled him close, her fingers curling gently in his short hair which sent shivers down Jacks back. Without meaning to, Jack moaned against her lips. He blushed madly, pulling away.

"S-sorry." He gulped, looking down.

"W-wha? Oh…It's okay." She smiled, leaning down and kissed his neck. She didn't know why, but she just had a strange urge to do so. And she was glad she did. The reaction from Jack was all she needed to satisfy her curiosity. Jack stumbled back against the window pane, taking deep breaths. "W-what? Something wrong, Frost?" She giggled to herself. Jack wasn't hurt or anything like that. Quite the opposite. On his neck rested a snowflake shaped ice print like the one he left on her cheek.

"N-no. Nothings wrong, Elsie…" He rubbed his neck. "T-that just felt w-weird." He gulped nervously.

"You're bright red, Jack. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Elsa playfully frowned. Jack put a hand on his cheek and gasped. "What?"

"I'm…warm." He said.

"You're flustered. Come on Jack. Don't you ever get hot headed?" She laughed, placing a hand on his cheek. Must have been just Jack, cause to Elsa, he seemed a normal frozen temperature. Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"You're one to talk, Princess…" He laughed, going in to kiss her again and again.

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up next to a sleeping Princess. Brushing the few strands of blond hair from her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Princess." He whispered. "I love you…" He kissed her bare shoulder as she rested. That was when he felt the ground start to rumble slightly. Jack shot right up, looking at the floor as a spot in the corner began to skin. "Bunny…?" He raised an eyebrow. When he saw the rabbit hole appere then, Jack gasped, grabbing his pants from the floor. He tried to yank them on fast. He stood from the bed, falling over as he got one leg in but the other caught.

"Jack? Where are you, mate?" Bunny stood in the corner, unable to see Jack on the floor.

"W-what?! Yeah? I'm here!" Jack stood, buttoning his pants. Bunny blinked, staring at the shirtless Jack. His eyes went to the sleeping Princess in the bed who was covered in sheets up to her shoulders. He blinked in shock, and then went back to Jack.

"…Wow, mate…did you…?" Bunny couldn't help but ask.

"Shut up. Why are you here?" Jack started to slip his shirt on.

"Seriously, mate? Since when was _that _kind of stuff allowed?" Bunny's eyes were wide.

"I said shut UP. Why are you here, Bunny?!" He glared, grabbing his staff beside the bed.

"Woah woah. I was just messin' with you, mate!" He laughed.

"Bunny. I swear to the moon, if you don't tell me why you're here-"

"It's Sandy."

"W…what?" Jack lowered his staff.

"He's gone missing. No one's seen him for days. I thought maybe you'd know where he was."

"Did you check back home?" Jack asked frantically.

"You think I know where home is?" He shook his head.

"B-back at the pond! Where else?!" Jack grumbled, walking to the window. He stopped and turned around. He ran over to Elsa's side of the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa… elsa wake up for a second." He spoke softly, but quickly. Elsa's eyes opened slightly.

"W-…wha?" She blinked tiredly, only half awake.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I have to go for a little bit. I'll be back though. I promise." He nodded. "Okay?" He smiled at her, kissing her lips softly.

"Mmm….mmokay jack…" She nodded, closing her eyes again and quickly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you…see you soon." He stood.

"Gross, mate." Bunny rolled his eyes again. Jack glared at him.

"I'll see you later with Sandy. I'll find him, don't worry." Jack gripped his staff firmly in his hands, leaving through the window and being carried away by the wind.

"Oh you'll find a lot of things, mate…" Bunny smirked. He stepped back into the dark of the corner, and stepped out again. "But you won't find Sandy. He's fine. You're the one you should worry about." But Pitch stood where Bunny did. Pitch had taken his disguise off. Walking toward the bed, he looked down at Elsa. "As for you Princess… I bid you good luck with everything. With Jack gone, you're free to spread as much _love_ as you like. At least…what's left of it. All you'll have is fear left. It's all falling into place." He smirked with an evil laugh, walking to the shadows once more and disappearing.

* * *

Jack flew over the ocean at record speed and back through the trees to the lake where he made his first memory. Sandy and he lived close together, so it wasn't far from here.

"Sandy?! Where are ya, bud!?" He yelled through the forest. He felt relief when he heard the sound of dream sand shimmer. He landed on the iced over pond, being quiet so he could hear where it came from. He heard it again. And again. Jack turned left and right, trying to figure out where it came from. "Where are you?!" He yelled. But then he realized where it came from. Jack moved his feet, looking down into the ice. He spotted a gold light through the horrible blur the ice gave. "S-SANDY!"Jack slammed his staff down, trying to break the ice. When that did nothing but grow the ice, Jack threw his staff aside, slamming his fist against the ice. On his knees, Jack slammed his fist on the ice over and over again. "C-COME ON! T-THIS C-CANT HAPPEN!" He slammed over and over…until the ice started to crack by brute force. Jack continued, after finally given hope. "YES!" He yelled when the ice parted.

But when Jack dove into the icy water to save his friend, he opened his eyes to something else entirely.

"Welcome to your eternal nightmare, Jack." Pitch smirked, running his hand over the mutated black ice, closing up the only hope for Jack to escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack opened his eyes, still holding his breath. In the water, Jack couldn't hear a thing. Everything was dark. There was no Sandy, no light, not even a bottom of the pond. Jack turned in the water. When he saw nothing in the deep pond, he swam up, only to hit the thick ice. In slight panic, Jack attempted to find where he had made the break in the ice. But Jack had no way out. By the time he got the slightest shift to the ice, Jack lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he stood in courtyard of the Arendelle castle. It was snowing. Jack was confused, holding his head as it throbbed over and over again. Everything looked normal, but there was a slight shade of red to everything. The pond in the middle of the courtyard was iced over with red ice. The snow that fell also seemed red. The moon was no present and nor was the sun.

"What's…going on?" Jack said to himself.

"JACK!" He heard her blood curdling scream from her bedroom.

"E-elsa!" He tried to fly, but he only fell to the show again.

"J-JACK H-HELP ME! PLEASE!" She screamed.

"I-im coming, Elsa!" He looked around the courtyard that seemed have no exit, only walls that he couldn't fly over. Jack jumped towards her window, trying to climb his way up to her window, but only fell back to the red snow over and over and over again. The screams got louder in her ears, her pleas for help burned in his ears. He tried once more, but fell towards the snow. That's when the screaming stopped. Because when he fell, the snow didn't catch him. He fell right through and everything went dark again. Jack floated in complete darkness. He heard nothing and saw nothing. He closed his eyes, curling into a small ball. The darkness closed in around him, and nothing was left but his thoughts. All Jack could think about was Elsa.

"Hello Jack." Pitches voice sounded through the darkness. Jack lifted his head. Shivering in fear, he answered.

"W-who's there?"

"Oh… So you don't know me, Jack? I am Pitch Black, the one and only boogy man." He laughed, showing himself.

"W-where are we? Where is Elsa! What have you done to her!?" He tried to grab his arm, but Pitch just disappeared and reappered behind him.

"Oh? The Princess? She's still at her castle…all alone. It wasn't that hard to get her that way. You can be so naive sometimes." Pitch chuckled. "But don't worry. I'll leave her that way. She will bring about her own end. She was always so…easily manipulated without you there to cause me trouble. It was easy enough to erase her memory of you…" he smirked.

"T-that was YOU?!" Jack yelled in anger. But he could do nothing. Pitch just disappeared every time Jack tried to hit him. Pitch laughed.

"Of course. But I won't do it again. Elsa's fragile little heart needs to be crushed by the memory of you every. Single. Day." Pitch told him.

"I…I never did anything to Elsa!" Jack protested.

"Yes you did, Frost." He floated right up to Jack's face. "You left her, Jack." Pitch hissed as Jack jumped back.

"No!" Jack yelled. "Let me out of here!" Jack fell to his knees, feeling weak and powerless. And without any way to escape, he faced nightmare after nightmare. Jack would face Elsa passing through him, forgetting him all over again. But nothing was worse than watching Elsa die in his arms and disappear again and again. He had no control over what he faced next. Some days he believed everything he faced was true. And there was nothing he could do but wait…and wait… and wait.

And all Elsa could do was wait too. For the next 7 months, Elsa completely lost all hope that Jack was coming back. After an outburst at one of the guards that ended in him being half frozen in a sheet of ice, she not only kept her door closed, she locked it. She kept her window closed and curtains shut. She shut out the whole world. 'Conceal it, don't feel it.' She would tell herself. It was months before she spoke to anyone again, and that was to plan for her coronation. It wasn't long until her 21st birthday.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack was currently caught in a chase. Following Elsa's figure through a forest. Her hair was down as he always liked it. She sang softly in words he couldn't make out. Frantically stumbling over roots and boulders, he finally made it to her.

"E-ELSA!" He yelled, reaching to her. She turned around. His hand swiped right through her face.

"No, Jack. You don't deserve me. You deserve to be alone. How could you possibly think that a Princess would just give her life away from a make believe fairy tale?" She rolled her eyes, turning back around and disappearing. Her voice still ran in the trees. "Ever think that I wanted a real life? Free from this curse?! This was your fault, Jack. Everything…was your fault Jack… jack…jack JACK!"

"JACK! WAKE UP, MATE!" He felt a hard slap across his face. Jack took in a large gasp of air as if he hadn't breathed in years. "Oh thank god…" He heard Bunny's voice. He opened his eyes to two other sets of eyes. Bunny's and his old friend Sandy. Sandy smiled brightly, several exclamations points popping above his head. "Yeah yeah, Sandy. I see he's awake!" Bunny smiled too, his ears twitched about. Jack was pulled to a sitting position as he coughed up some grimy black water. Before Jack got a chance to speak, he glanced around the area. They were sitting next to the pond, except, instead of water, Sandy's gold sand filled the pond to the top.

"W-what…..what happened?" He held his head, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You were kidnapped by Pitch. Kept you hidden away in the pond for months, Mate." Bunny put a hand on his shoulder. "We had no idea where you disappeared to when I didn't see you in Arendelle. Sandy was able to get you out once the ice thawed." He told Jack. Sandy smiled, giving him thumbs up.

"A-arendelle…? E-elsa! H-how long has it been!?" Jack tried to move, but he couldn't. He had no energy. As if he hadn't slept the entire time.

"A…a while, Mate. Months? It's nearly July." Bunny frowned. "Don't try to move, Jack. You need to rest for a few days. You've been through a lot."

"No! I'm fine! I need to go to E-els..elsa.." Jack tried to reach for his staff. Sandy kicked his staff away, shaking his head.

"Mate. No offence. But you're in no condition to be seeing a Princess." Bunny sighed. That's when Jack saw his stained skin. All over his body were splotches of the same darkness Elsa's ice gave him. Accept they were all over his body. When Sandy put his hand over Jacks arm where he was stained, Jack gave a gasp of pain. Sandy's hand stayed firm, showing that his sand somehow helped and made the darkness on Jack's skin go away. "Sandy will get you healthy again. THEN you can go save your Princess, mate." Bunny told him.

"N-no! I'm f-fine!" Jack tried to shake them off again, but his whole body felt like lead.

"I don't think you are." Bunny shoved him back down to the ground. Sandy frowned, starting to form a small ball of sand.

"S-sandy. I…I have to find Elsa…Please…" Jack begged. But Sandy knew what he had to do. Sandy too Jacks hand, shaking his head. Jack's eyes grew heavy and for the first time in months, Jack started to dream.

* * *

"Elsa…?" Jack smiled. They both were standing in the middle of a full room which walls were white. It was snowing inside. Nothing was inside the room but them and the snow. Elsa nodded, walking toward him. She didn't say anything, but seeing her there and smiling was all he could have asked for. Jack touched her warm cheek as she leaned into his palm, softly kissing his hand. He wrapped his arms around her tightly for as long as Jack could remember. For the first time in months, Jack felt happy.

* * *

"Alright, lover boy, time to wakey wakey." He heard the sound of snapping fingers. Jack felt …ALIVE when he woke up this time. He sat up in a grassy bed surrounded by Easter eggs. Bunny stood on top of a large boulder, currently painting an egg. This was Bunny's meadow. Sandy sat beside him, asleep, but still in the upright position. When Jack couldn't wake him to thank him, He simply patted him on the head.

"I'll repay you one day." Jack stood, gripping his staff in his hand. He looked down at his skin which was free from all stains. Even the ones that Elsa gave him so long ago. "Good work, Sandman."

"Good, luck. And…forget you know where this place is. I don't want you to come back and freeze it over." Bunny mumbled with a wave.

"Ooo…thanks for the idea, cottontail." He laughed, springing into the sky.

"Is that the thank you I get for saving your life, you no good piece of-!" Bunny yelled to the sky. And as Jack flew off, he sent a snowball down on Bunny's head.

"Thank you!" Jack laughed, ascending into the clouds. And with that, Bunny sent an egg in his direction as well. He didn't see his egg hit, but a simple 'OW!' from Jack was all he needed to here.

And Jack was off to Arendelle. He only prayed that this wasn't just another nightmare ready to turn on him at any moment. He flew as fast as he could over the ocean once more. Nothing could hold him back from the Princess any longer. Not even Pitch.


	16. Chapter 16

A few things ran through Jack's mind as he flew back to Arendelle. What was he going to say to Elsa? Would she hate him? Would she know what happened? If not, would she believe him when he told her? It didn't matter. He had to see her.

Jack looked down on the small castle town. 'Alright…let's do this.' He thought to himself. It was dark, and the wind changed to his command. Jack road the wind down the mountain to the castle, landing on the window sill of Elsa's bedroom. Putting his hands to the glass, he looked inside. When he saw nothing, he frowned, biting his lip. "Where are you, Princess?" He mumbled to himself. Flying onto the roof, he walked himself down the stretch of the castle. It surprised him when he saw the lights in the ball room. "A party?" He raised his eyebrow, jumping down to one of the many balcony doors that entered into the ballroom. He stood in the doorway, watching all the figures dance around them. Jack's eyes scattered around the room, looking for Elsa's face. He gave up trying to get a sight of her from the balcony. He stepped into the room cautiously. 'Is she even here?' He wondered as several men and women passed through him as they danced. Still no sign of Elsa or her sister. Jack turned when a guard stepped to the front of the room and the dancing stopped. And that's when he saw her.

"May I present, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The guard smiled. "And Princess Anna of Arendelle!" The two women stepped to the front of the room. Jack stood in awe, eyes wide. With just the slightest smirk, Jack mumbled over the several claps.

"Wow…I can't believe it." He smiled, clapping along as well. She was beautiful as always. Her hair, even though was tied back, the crown on her head sparkled and she held it with pride.

Elsa stood next to her sister, looking her way. She had not seen Jack quiet yet, so her attention was on Anna.

"Hi…" She thought was a good way to start the conversation.

"…hi? Hi me? Oh…um…hi?" Anna smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Jack decided as he watched the two converse, to make his way to the side of the room to get out of Elsa's sight. If Elsa saw him, he didn't want it to be in front of all these people. He had to someway get her alone, at least to the side of the room. He laughed to himself as Anna got carried away by the short bald fellow he didn't recognize. Now was his chance. He tapped his staff to the ground, letting his ice spiral in Elsa's direction. Jack backed up against the wall in the back corner. Jack grumbled to himself when Elsa didn't spot the ice next to her on the floor. Her sister returned to her side.

"Damn it…" He sighed, seeing Elsa and Anna speak.

"I wish I could always be like this…" Anna said with a soft smile.

"Me too…" Elsa smiled back. "but…it can't." Her smile faded.

"Why not?" Anna demanded, trying to reach out to Elsa.

"It just…can't…" Elsa turned away from her sister, hiding her sad expression. That was when she saw him leaning against the wall. While squinting her eyes, Elsa mouthed his name. "Jack…?"

"Excuse me for a minute…" Anna left the platform and walked into the crowd of people.

Jack gave a nervous wave, but included a smile. Elsa stared at him for a moment in shock. Her eyes left him as if to find Anna again, but when she went back to the spot where Jack stood, he was gone. Elsa rubbed her eyes, looking again. But when she saw nothing, she assumed she had simply imagined it. Elsa frowned, looking back to the crowd.

"The crown really suits you, your highness." His voice buzzed in her ear. Elsa didn't react that to his voice to greatly. She turned her head and shot him a glare.

"Who sent you an invitation, Jack?" Elsa turned back, looking at the crowed, watching her sister dance with a tall redhead. Jack stood just a few feet beside her, still speaking in a calm and collected voice.

"Elsa… I… I'm so sorry. I…"

"You have no right to be here, Jack Frost. If I pretended not to hear you, how long would it take for you to leave?" Her words stung in his ears.

"Elsa…I was trapped! I…I just- Elsa! Wait!" Jack pleaded as Elsa walked off the platform. She took the first door she saw out of the ballroom. Jack slipped just inside as she closed the door behind them. Telling the guards she needed some privacy, she didn't say anything to Jack until they left. They stood silently in the hall way, Elsa's back turned to him. "Please…Elsa. Just listen to me. I can explain everyth-"

Jack acted fast as Elsa swung for a slap. He caught her wrist, gripping it tightly. "Excuse me, your highness. But you need to listen to me." Jack glared. He slowly started to form ice around her wrists where he held her.

"Don't you dare." Elsa hissed. But Jack didn't hold back. He shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head with a block of ice. Despite her yells, Jack silenced her with a thin piece of ice over her mouth.

"You are GOING to listen to me. I'm NOT letting pitch get his way." Jack huffed, putting his hands down. "Are you going to yell?" He panted. Elsa shook her head, glaring at him. Jack sighed, whipping the ice from her mouth.

"What am I going to tell the guards? That a ghost has pinned me to the wall?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I …I can explain everything." Jack frowned, looking at the floor.

"You better start, because there are a few people who will be looking for me if I went missing for too long." She stated.

"On the morning I left, I went to find Sandy, do you remember that?"

"Yes…" She remembered.

"Well that was just something to get me away from you. I was…for lack of a better word…kidnapped."

"For seven months…?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Jack whipped his hand across the ice blocks that held her hands. "It took months for Bunny and Sandy to get me out. I came as soon as they let me go. I…I didn't look so good." The ice began to melt, letting her hands free. Elsa stood there, slipping on her gloves.

"Pitch hurt you…?" Elsa walked forward, reaching out to Jack. Jack took a step back, flinching when her hand came at him again. But when he felt the soft fabric of the glove touch his cheek, he relaxed. Taking her arm in his hand, he ran his hand up onto her shoulder.

"Y-yeah…but it's okay. I'm alright now…" He reached up and gently touched her face. "D-do you…do you believe me?" He hopped.

"W-what else is there to believe in?" Elsa stared in his eyes, hers getting filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around Jack then. Finally reunited with someone she prayed every night would come back to her. Jack held her tight, taking a deep breath as he regained every ounce of happiness he had lost in the last 7 months.

"D-don't disappere… Please just don't …don't…" Jack held her so tight, he was scared he would hurt her.

"J-jack. I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his cheek, lacing his fingers with hers as she pulled away. Her smile was so warming despite the ice that had formed beneath them in spirals and diamonds across the hall. But something caught Elsa's eye. "What the…" She heard voices out on the balcony. She saw what looked to be Anna and the same redheaded she was dancing with before jump off one balcony to another. "A-ANNA?!" Elsa yelped. She pushed out of Jack's arms, running to the balcony, opening the window door. She looked to her right, watching them balance on a table that stood against a balcony's edge. Only a few balconies away, Elsa tried to scold her sister."Y-you're gonna fall, Anna! What are you doing!?" She yelled. But Anna didn't hear her. She was busy with the redhead. Elsa took a sigh in relief when they went back inside the balcony they were on. "That girl is gonna get herself killed…" Elsa came back inside to face Jack, who stood there with an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"You're worried about her." He shrugged. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You can come back with me into the ballroom." She took his hand, starting to walk. But Jack was hesitant.

"B-but.."

"Just trust me. You can stand there and give me confidence to face these people. I can see you…and that's all that matters." She leaned over, giving him a deep kiss, tilting her head and running her hand through his hair. Along with the dizziness that came with, Jack nodded.

"Mmmokay, Prin..Queen. Man that sounds weird…" Jack laughed softly.

"I know, right?" Elsa took a deep breath, opening the door back up to the ballroom with Jack by her side. Elsa was ready to face the people in the ballroom now. But neither Jack nor Elsa were ready for the events about to take place when Anna returned with the redhead.


	17. Chapter 17

Queen Elsa spoke with many people around the party, walking around casually, keeping her hands together in front of her. With Jack by her side silently, she felt a since of calmness that she hadn't felt before. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Elsa-..er …Queen. I want to introduce you to Prince Hans, of the southern Isles." She smiled, rubbing the tall redheads arm as she clung to it. Jack was busy looking around the ballroom, not really paying attention to what exactly was going on. Until he heard the word "Marriage."

"Wait..what?" Jack blinked, turning his listening ears back on.

"What?" Elsa's eyes went wide. A moment numbing shock swept over her. After listening to her sister rant on and on with the stranger, Elsa had to say something. "N-no. No one's brothers are staying. No one is getting married."

"What the hell just happened here…?" Jack stared, eyes wide at Anna and Hans. Anna ignored Jack, shaking her head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute….alone?" Elsa gulped, motioning over to the side of the room. Her eyes pleaded with her sister. A thousands thoughts ran through her mind. The possibility of Anna getting her heart broken. The idea of the castle being overrun by people she didn't know. The simple idea of Anna getting married to a man she just met nearly made her sick.

"N-no. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna stood firmly next to Hans. Jack gritted his teeth.

"They can't possibly think this is a good idea. Can they? Elsa?" Jack looked to Elsa, worried. She didn't look like she was taking this too well. "Say something Elsa."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said clearly.

"You can if it's true love!"

"What do you know about true love, Anna?" Elsa stood as tall as she could.

"Well more than you! All you know is to shut people out!" Anna spat, shaking from head to toe. Elsa took a step back, her hands tightening in fists. Jack had nothing to say. He felt that if he did, it wouldn't help the situation. He stepped backward, giving the sisters their space.

"You asked for my blessing…and the answer is no. Now…I think you should leave." Elsa started to step away as calmly as she could from the spat. Anna stood there with Hans as the rest of the dancers stopped and looked at the fight in utter shock. Jack didn't move from where he was.

"Perfect…" A voice sounded in Jacks ear. Jack's eyes filled with fear as he spun around looking for where it came from.

"E-elsa! Don't listen to her. Don't-" He called out to Elsa before the fear overwhelmed her.

"Oh…who let you out, Frost? I recall you not being invited." Pitch spoke only to Jack.

"Pitch. Not you again! Get-" With Elsa's back turned as she walked to the door; Pitch's shadow covered Jack completely before he yelled her name. Jack tried to spring lose, but Pitch pulled him into the shadows.

"Nah ah ah, Jack. I can't have you mess this up now. This is the moment when fear gets back its edge." Pitch laughed evilly as he held Jack back against the wall where Elsa couldn't see him. But Jack saw everything from where he stood.

"The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa walked towards the door, away from her sister.

"W-what? Elsa. No. No wait." Anna broke from Hans and reached out for her sister, grabbing her hand. When Elsa jerked away, her glove slipped off. Jack kicked at the shadows that seemed like chains now against the wall sucking the life right out of him.

"G-give me my glove!" Elsa pleaded, reaching back for her glove.

"Elsa, PLEASE. I-…I can't live like this anymore!" Anna was on the verge of tears. Jack could do nothing but watch.

"T-then leave…" Elsa told her.

"What did I ever DO to you?" Anna cried, gripping the glove tightly in her hand.

"Enough Anna…" Elsa hid her bare hand against her stomach, walking toward the door. She had to get out of here. 'Where is Jack?' Her mind panicked. She glanced around her shoulder, but her mind still suck to Anna.

"N-no. W-Why!? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?!" Anna yelled. "What are you so AFRAID of?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa whipped her arm out towards Anna. That was when the chains broke and the shadow on Jacks mouth disappeared. Jack fell to the floor, holding his wrists. But it was too late. Throughout the room, the people gasped in horror at the ice that sprung out of the floor. Jack weakly stood, running into light of the room, seeing Elsa grip the door knob. He had never seen her like this.

"Elsa…" Anna said breathlessly. Jack reached out towards Elsa from behind the ice.

"Don't do this…" He pleaded. But Elsa had no choice when she saw the crowd of people. She had to get out of there. NOW. She opened the door, racing into the hall. Jack jumped over the ice after Elsa.

"Elsa PLEASE! Wait!" Jack dashed through the hall after her.

"Isn't this wonderful, Jack?" He heard Pitch's voice in his ear. Jack spotted his shadow in Elsa's as she ran. "Just what I needed to kick start my age of ice and fear. I mean… what goes together better than cold and dark?"

"Elsa! Come back!" He ignored Pitch, going as fast as he could down the hall after Elsa. When he reached the gate to the front courtyard, Elsa stood in front of the fountain as it froze to her touch. "N-no…" Jack looked at the people who backed away in fear. "S-she won't hurt you! S-She won't! E-elsa!" Jack flew through the crowd as fast as he could.

"S-stay away from me. J-just stay away." She tried to put her hands up to block, but accidently sent a blast of ice towards Jack. Jack dodged, making the blast go towards the castle door at Anna and the others behind her. Jack did not get to Elsa yet. She continued to run through the crowd of people and out the courtyard. He stood at the top of the stairs that lead down to the lake.

"E-Elsa! Y-you have to calm down!" Jack pleaded, flying down to the water's edge, finally catching up to Elsa.

"N-no Jack. I…I don't belong with them. I…I never did…" She panted.

"Elsa! Come back!" She heard her sister yell from the castle wall door. Elsa stepped back, hearing the water crack against her foot as it turned to ice with every step. Jack couldn't stop her. He knew he couldn't. But he was going with her wherever she went. Elsa turned towards the water, taking another step. It wasn't long before she was racing across the ice. Jack glided across the ice behind her, watching it spread over the rest of the Fjord. Jack never anticipated this. He stopped, watching everything consume itself in ice.

"E-elsa…" He landed on the grass in front of her.

"J-jack. I need you to go back and make sure Anna is alright. P-please. I'll be fine." She told him as she came to the edge of the water.

"B-but…"

"G-go Jack. Please. J-just make sure I d-didn't HURT anyone!" She begged, shaking with fear. All Jack could do was nod.

"Where will you go, Elsa?" Jack gulped.

"The north mountain. I'll see you soon…" She held his hand tight, giving him a cold kiss, and breaking from his grip. Jack watched her shove through the grass, making her way up the hill into the trees. Jack turned back to the water which was now completely covered in ice. He took a deep breath, commanding the wind to take him across to the castle as it started to snow.


	18. Chapter 18

Pitch Black was not a type to simply find joy in others suffering. Through years of darkness and despair, Pitch found energy in fear. When anyone had a nightmare or if anyone had a time when they stood their fear in the face, Pitch Black was there. Spiders, snakes, heights, commitment, whatever it was, Pitch Black only lived where fear did. Over the years, Pitch started to consider fear to be a good thing. To him, fear was a gateway to the world. It gave him joy even when he didn't understand it. It was once said that the boogy man was so scared of himself that he couldn't stand to open his eyes. He was scared what he would find if he did. So when the time came when fear consumed him, it became the only thing that kept him alive. As Pitch Black walks in the shadows, speaks your nightmares in your ear at night, and plays with lives every day, he does do it for fun. That is someone else's center. However, Pitch's center is not just fear, by what many think. At the center of Pitch is something more that not even he himself believes in. Courage. For what would the world be like if there was no fear? It is a pitiful life to live, but there is no other man for the job than Pitch Black. Pitch may never realize his true purpose and will fight every day for a chance to be believed in. Without fear, there is never a chance to have courage to rise above it.

* * *

Jack didn't want to be away from Elsa for too long. He flew over the ice as fast as he could, whipping snow from his face. 'Her power is….spreading…' Jack thought to himself as he landed on the other side beside the castle. Elsa and Hans had made their way to the gates and were now standing in front of the fountain Elsa had frozen.

"Elsa is not a monster…" Anna protested.

"I second that statement." Jack landed beside Anna, opposite Hans. He listened carefully to the man who hid behind his guards, claiming that Elsa try to kill him. 'What a pathetic…'

"Bring me my horse!" Anna raised her hand, walking away from the fountain.

"Woah woah woah. You can't go out in this. Even I don't know what you're up against." Jack said, trying to stand in front of Anna. She passed right through him. "Damn it." Jack grumbled. There was no way to stop her. But if he couldn't stop her, he sure could warn Elsa.

* * *

Elsa walked fast through the grass that started to slowly collect snow. She couldn't hold back her tears. Although she was the Queen and the older sister, Elsa could not control her emotions right now. Every tear drop that made its way to the ground froze the grass it landed on instantly. Every time she looked down, she saw more and more ice gather at her feet. This made her frightened, which made her run. She wanted to somewhere to hide. So where to hide? She had thought of the north mountain right of the top of her head when she told Jack. She had to go there. It wasn't such a bad idea. What better place to hide then a place you could blend in?

It was hours until she made it to the top. As she walked through the snow, bursting around every tree and every turn of a cliff, Elsa held her gloveless hand to her stomach. She had gotten tired and had no more tears left to cry. Pitch watched her from the shadows of the trees, closely watching Elsa and the kingdom slip more and more into his clutches.

"Queen Elsa…" His voiced hissed in the wind.

"W-who's there?" She gulped, looking around.

"I see you finally did it. I knew you had it in you all along…"

"S-show yourself!" She yelled, squinting her eyes towards the trees.

"Although… I had no clue you'd run away like that." Pitch stepped from the shadows. "…leaving your kingdom completely dry with no answers. Oh well. I can work with confusion and-" Pitch started. But was interrupted with a snowball to the face. Elsa stood there, huffing.

"W-what was that for!?" Pitch glared. Elsa didn't hesitate. She formed another, throwing it at him. "H-hey! S-stop that! That's no way for a queen to- STOP IT!" Pitch yelled.

"Stay AWAY from me!" She shook, starting to form yet another one. "This is all your FAULT!" She chucked another after another. Pitch scrambled behind a tree and disappeared after he felt one hit that seemed to feel like a baseball frozen to the core.

"Now now, your highness. No need to get emotional!" He appeared behind her. Elsa gasped, falling back into the snow. Pitch's height seemed to double over her. "Conceal, don't feel. Right, your highness?" He smirked, arching over her more, the darkness almost completely consuming.

"N-no! I… I WANT TO FEEL!" She yelled. As she spread her arms out, ice shot in a spiral around her. Pitch was shoved back into the darkness of the trees again, seeming to burst has he faded away. " I-I will do what I want to do. I…I am no longer controlled by you or…or anyone else for that matter!" She stood, looking towards the stop of the mountain, starting to walk, her arms tightly held to her stomach. She stood with chills down her spine as she started at the snow that had never been touched. Not a footprint to be seen. She stood tall, holding her crown on her head with conflicting pride. Although she was alone, there were no regrets. So what if everyone knew? She smirked, looking at her single glove on her hand.

"So now they know…" She smiled, slipping her glove off and throwing to the wind.

"I'll be back. Y-you'll see." Pitch glared at her from the shadows where he belonged, slipping away from mountain.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains _slightly_ rated M content. I'll do_ more or less_ rated M content based on reactions in reviews.

* * *

Jack landed at the base of the mountain, looking up through the snow. He jumped up into the wind, letting it take him to the top. As he flew, he was caught off guard when he spotted Elsa's glove. He was able to catch it as it flew right by him face. He didn't know what this meant, but he was worried. He shoved it in his pocket, continuing to flip through the mountain wind.

"Elsa?!" He yelled, his eyes searching over the snow. He heard the crack of ice and he spotted her. Elsa had formed something at the edge of a cliff. From where he was, Jack concluded that it had to be a stairway. He landed at the top of a nearby tree, watching her as he leaned on his staff. He was amazed how much control she had. Just one movement and she ran up the stairs. As she ran, the stairs burst clear of excess frost. Jack couldn't help but smile. His eyes were completely fixed on the queen. In a daze, he couldn't think of anything but how beautiful she was. His gaze was broken by a large purple fabric flying in his face. Jack lost his balance, falling all the way to the ground. He shoved the fabric off his face as he shuffled in the snow. Looking down at the designs, he realized it was Elsa's cloak.

"Is...she just taking off more and more clothes?" Jack mumbled, shaking his head at the thought. Putting the cloak over his shoulder, Jack shifted through the snow until the wind would pick up again. Before it did, he was able to walk to the bottom of the stairs, looking up. His jaw dropped as he walked up the stairs seeing Elsa rise beneath her ice. She towered over the cliff as Jack ran up the stairs. Jack could not put into words how amazed he was. He watched as Elsa crystallized a castle around her, just as they use to do when she was little. But this time it was not a small one fitted in the corner of her room. It was everything Jack couldn't imagine. It took him a second to click back into reality and make his way inside through one of the 4 balconies. He stood in the doorway of the balcony, about to say something to Elsa when she took off her crown. She tossed it in his direction without noticing he was there. The crown slid on the floor by his feet as he looked down at it. Picking it up off the ground, Jack stared at the small blue jewel in awe that Elsa tossed it away. He glanced back up at her for a moment, then back the crown. Having a double take, his jaw dropped as Elsa pulled her hair from the bun. She then motioned to the ground and in only a few movements, her dress started to change around her. She lifted her arms, the ice traveling up her sleeves. Jack gulped, resisting the urge to lick his lips. Elsa then fanned out her arms again, starting to make her way to the front balcony.

"Let the storm rage on!" He heard her. Jack started to make his way towards her. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She smirked, turning around and slamming the door behind her.

"I second that statement." Jack smirked at her, standing there.

"AH! J-jack!" Elsa blushed, taken completely by surprise. Jack didn't hesitate for one moment. He dropped the cloak and crown on the floor, walking straight to her.

"I love you…" He grabbed her tightly, slamming his lips onto hers. He didn't break the kiss, only deepened it, tilting his head slightly. His whole body shook when Elsa started to kiss back. She ran her hands into his hair as he did the same to hers. His fingers got tangled in the strands as frost began to spiral across her collarbone where he now began to kiss. Elsa panted, leaning her head to the side, completely weak in the knees.

"J-jack…" She spoke breathlessly.

"What happened to the all powerful ice queen I saw a second ago…?" Jack chuckled lightly as he kissed her lips again.

"W-well you kind of caught her by surprise." She panted against his lips.

"Oh, well…I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He rasped in her ear, kissing below it.

"Never…" She shook her head, reaching her fingers to his skin that was just under the bottom of his shirt. Her cold hands sent shivers over his chest. Jack gasped loudly, suddenly jerking away. "Something the matter, Jack?" She smirked.

"N-no!" He blushed deeply, putting his hand to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. "N-nothing's the matter." Elsa walked slowly toward him, reaching her hand up. She swirled her fingers in a circle and behind Jack, a door opened. This wasn't to a balcony, but to a room. A bed with the fluffiest blue blankets on it sat against the wall with pillows as white as fallen snow. Jack glanced behind him at the bed, blushing more, then looked back at Elsa.

"I missed you so much, Jack…" She gulped, kissing his lips softly. The urgency had left them, but in its place stayed a moment of innocent longing. The longing to touch and feel each other's lips and skin. As they lay on the bed, Jack's fingers ran across Elsa's forehead, brushing her bangs to the side as he kissed her softly. The confusion and fear of the day seemed to grow blurry and not matter at all when they lied next to one another like this. "I'm so happy, Jack…" She told him softly as she gazed up at him. As the morning sun shined through the window, her hair sparkled with ice crystals.

"I…I never knew I could be so happy until I met you, Elsie." Jack whispered softly, looking into her blue eyes. He kissed her deeply as they both lost themselves in each other. With every gasp and silencing kiss they gave one another, they both wanted more and more. While exchanging their love seemed second nature to them, Jack couldn't help but still get dizzy to every kiss and every touch and every single moment of pleasure of the body and mind.

"A-are…are you okay?" Jack panted breathlessly as he held her weakly. Elsa nodded, nearly too weak to speak. She kissed his lips gently.

"Y-you…you're so warm…" She said, looking at him as he lay beside her.

"Am I?" He laughed to himself weakly. "W-weird feeling. Not bad…just weird." He said, closing his eyes. "It was worth it…" He smiled.

"I second that statement." Elsa smiled back. She pulled her arm above the covers, reaching up towards the ceiling above them. With a simple hand gesture, it started to snow over them little flurries. "There…just enough." She snuggled up to him, touching her forehead to his.

"Much better." He sighed. "So…tired…" He reached around Elsa, holding her waist.

"Jack…" She opened her eyes.

"mm?" He opened one eye.

"We…we use to paint…and...and make igloos…" Elsa sat up, her mind racing.

"Mhm…" Jack nodded, yawning into the pillows.

"We hid in…in the castles that I made… just like this one." Elsa smiled. "Y-you…you made it snow in my room all the time…"

"Yeah…what is it, Elsie?" He mumbled tiredly, turning onto his back and looking up at her.

"J-JACK. I … I REMEMBER. E-everything!" Elsa smiled, looking down at him. His eyes popped wide open.

"W-WHAT? R-REALLY?!" Jack sat up quickly. Too quickly. He accidently flipped off the bed and onto the floor.

"J-JACK!" Elsa pulled the sheets up around her, leaning over the side of the bed looking down at Jack.

"T-THIS IS FANTASTIC!" He clung to the bed sheets as he started to slide away. "W-we…might need to think about getting a carpet. Ice for flooring is kind of hard to- woah!" He slipped, trying to pull himself back onto the bed. Grabbing Elsa's hand, he was able to make it back onto bed. Elsa laughed pulling the covers over them like a tent as they sat facing each other. "You…you really remember me?" He asked as she put her hand on his cheek. Jack leaned into her palm.

"There's nothing to hold me back from you anymore. I'm free." She leaned over to Jack, kissing him yet again. She couldn't get enough. He was her best friend and everything she could ever ask for. She wouldn't want to be hiding in this castle with anyone else but Jack.

But their was more to face and Jack knew they couldn't hide in here forever. Although he wanted to very much. Anna was on her way and the family reunion coming whether Elsa and Jack liked it or not. After he told Elsa of Anna's idea to come get her, she insisted on Jack going to turn Anna around. Somehow someway, even if Anna couldn't see Jack, he had to get her to go back to Arendelle. At least thats what Elsa told Jack. He didn't know what he was going to. He simply said

"I'll try my very best." to Elsa when he kissed her face and jumped into the wind off the balcony.


	20. Chapter 20

He spotted her! Finally! Jack spotted Anna just making her way to the top of hill piled high with snow. As he leaned on the tip of a tree, it bent with the weight. He slipped, accidently flinging the snow from the tree and down onto Anna. She gasped, slipping down the hill. Her cloak slipped off as she tumbled down the hill and straight into a creek. Jack flinched, watching her pull herself out of the ice cold water.

"Oh…s-sorry Anna…" He bit his lip, flying down to her side. "You alright?" He reached out to her, but sighed when his hand slipped right through her. "How on earth am I going to stop you?" He grumbled to himself.

"Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold…" Anna waddled out of the water and towards cottage that she spotted earlier.

"What a klutz." Jack laughed to himself as he followed her footsteps. He spoke as she hit the sign that hung above the door. "H-hey!" He dusted the snow off his head that fell on him from the sign. "Even Elsa isn't that clumsy. We'll I guess it was just pay back. I deserved it." He mumbled as he tried to follow her inside. She closed the door before he could enter as well. "Jeez… how cold." Jack reached for the door handle but stopped when he heard something behind him. He jumped behind a barrel that was to the left of the door.

"Come on Sven. Right here!" He heard a muffled voice yell. He glanced around barrel at the large sleigh and reindeer. Soon, at the base of the stairs stood a man covered in snow from head to toe. Jack gulped, watching the man walk inside the door. Jack was about to follow him inside when he heard the reindeer snort loudly from the sleigh. Jack turned around to face the animal only to have it stare right back at him. The reindeer blinked dumbly at Jack.

"What are you looking at?" Jack mumbled, raising an eyebrow at Sven. When it gave another snort, Jack let go of the door handle. He slowly made his way off the porch and onto the snow covered ground. "Hold on a second." Jack raised his hand towards Sven. Waving his hand back and forth, Sven followed with his eyes. "You see me, boy?" He smiled with a faint laugh. His breath made a white cloud in front of his face from the cold air around them. They stood in silence until his eyes landed on the sleigh. His mind flew through the reasons as to why this animal could see him. Jack was about to say something until he heard the door of the cottage open once again. He hoped to see Anna, but only a saw a man throw what looked like to be a polar bear into the snow.

"Okay! Okay, I'm out! W-WOAH!"

"Goodbye!" The man turned around and went back inside. The reindeer completely dropped the very idea of Jack and ran to the aid of the guy who was just chucked into the snow. Jack leaned on the sleigh, raising an eyebrow. After a moment of silence, he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"What'd you do?" Jack asked with no intention of being heard.

"Oh…uh. That guy just has a short fuse." The boy answered, standing up and brushing off his face. He raised his eyes to Jack.

"W…what?" Jack raised an eyebrow, turning around in the direction the voice came.

"Where are your shoes?" He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jacks feet.

"You…can see me?" Jack blinked, staring.

"What are you talking about? Yeah, I can see you. Can you see me?" The guy laughed. Jack only nodded, reaching out for the guys shoulder. Jack poked his heavily padded shoulder. When his hand didn't go through, he gasped, stepping back and against the sleigh. An awkward moment of silence passed until the boy who stood before Jack realized something. "Wait…I know who you are." The guy's eyes widened. "O-oh my god. Y-you're …YOU'RE JACK FROST."

"H-how do you know my name?!" Jack climbed backwards over the edge of the sleigh, more from shock than any fear.

"I'm Kristoff. U-uh. I've heard stories about you for years from my f-family. I…I can't believe it's you. I…I…"

"Your family?" Jack started to climb onto the ice that was stacked in the sleigh. As soon as touching it, the ice started to sound with small crackling mends that swirled from his fingers.

"Wow…" Kristoff's eyes were set on the ice like a fat kid in a candy store.

"Hold on a minute. I remember you. You're the boy from the troll village." Jack nodded, taking his hand from ice and climbing down the sleigh slowly.

"Y-yeah! Oh my god. You remember me? I might cry."

"I know how you feel. I won't judge."

"W-what are you doing here? Did you bring on this winter?"

"N…no…" Jack shook his head.

"Then where did it come from? It's Jul-" Kristoff began to ask.

"It came from…uh...the queen from Arendelle." Jack sighed.

"Arendelle? The port city that had that coronation today? I was just there!"

"Well, now it's covered in ice along with the whole kingdom." Jack motioned into the trees. "And her sister…" He looked to the cabin. And something occurred to him. "Wait…um…you know that girl in there? That's …that's the queens sister."

"The princess? She's out this far? She's gonna get herself killed." Kristoff looked back at the cabin.

"That's kind of the point. The queen wants her safe. She sent me to make sure of that, but she can't even hear a word I say, let alone see me. I can't even touch her." Jack sighed.

"Why not?" Kristoff asked immediately. Jack sighed.

"She doesn't believe in me." Jack looked in the window as he watched Anna sort through things in a bag.

"You mean she doesn't know you exist?"

"Is there a difference?" Jack stood beside the sleigh, gripping his staff in his hand, leaning on it and tilting his head just a little bit.

"You tell me…" Kristoff shrugged. A moment of silence came between them before an idea came to his mind.

"Can you help me get the princess to the north mountain?" Jack crossed his fingers.

"uuuuuuummmmmmm….I don't-"

"Please. I think that if I can get Anna to her sister…we might be able to reverse what caused her to freeze everything." He pleaded. Kristoff looked back at the cabin then to his reindeer. When Sven have a soft snort, he turned back to Jack.

"I…I don't know…" He sighed, turning away from Jack. "I've got to get my order back to the southern isles by next week." Walking himself and the reindeer up the slope, he pulled the door open to the shed. Jack stood in the doorway with the lantern in his hand. Hooking it by the door, Jack turned and closed the door.

"I can get your ice there in minutes with your name on it. You don't have to worry about it." Jack pointed out.

"Are you sure the queen even wants to be found?" Kristoff flopped onto a pile of hay. Jack looked down.

"E-elsa… she…" Jack gulped, not knowing what to say. Before he could say anything, he heard the sound of strings being plucked.

"Reindeers are better than people…Sven don't you think that's true?"

"What are you doing?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes people will beat you and curse you and cheat you… everyone of em bad, accept you."

"Are you serious? Stop …stop it." Jack grumbled.

"But people smell better than reindeers. Sven don't you-" "You're insane." "-think I'm right?" Kristoff continued. "That's once again true…for all accept you. Ya got me. Let's call it a night. Goodniiiiight. Don't let the frost bite…biiiiitttee."

"Should I take offence to that in some way?" Jack stood by the door. "WOAH!" He jumped when the door opened behind him, shoving him out of the way.

"Nice duet…" And there she stood in the doorway.

"Princess." Jack smiled, stepping back.

"Oh…it's you…" Kristoff sighed. "What do you want?" He looked up at her.

"I want you to take me up the north mountain." She stood tall.

"I knew I could count on you." Jack smirked as Kristoff looked at him then back to the young Princess.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sorry about your. . .sleigh…" Jack mumbled as he put his hands above his head. He stared at the sky as he laid on Sven's back. The reindeer shook his head with a slight grunt. Jack yawned.

"I thought I said you couldn't ride Sven." Kristoff grumbled as he walked beside Sven. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Sven doesn't mind. Do ya, buddy?" Jack smiled, scratching behind Sven's ear. Sven shook his head. "Don't be so sour, Kris. The Princess said she would replace your sleigh."

"It's Kristoff. And yeah. I know…" He sighed, looking at Anna as she walked a bit ahead of them. "T-that's why I agreed to doing this." He shook his head, as if to clear his head of something. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiight." Jack looked over at Anna, then back to Kristoff. "Anyway. When we get to her castle, we'll get Elsa to come back to Arndelle to get rid of this winter, and once we are back there, you'll have your new sleigh. If not…I'll make you a sleigh myself…of ice or something." Jack shrugged.

"Wow. Really?! That…." Kristoff took a moment to think. "As amazing as that sounds…but it would melt." He frowned.

Jack shrugged, looking to the sky as he thought of Elsa.

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed, looking out the window. It had been a day since Jack had left and she hoped he'd be back soon. She gripped the end of her braid, pulling the ribbon free. As her hair fell out of his braid, she sighed, looking down at her hands that held the ribbon. Running her fingers over it, the ribbon grew a little longer. She smiled.

"Having fun?" Pitch said, leaning on the door. Elsa stood fast, glaring.

"What do you want?" Elsa put the ribbon behind her back. It grew longer as she concentrated her power.

"Nothing. I wanted to apologize, your highness." Pitch walked into the bedroom.

"For some reason I find that very hard to believe."

"Nice hair."

"Shut up. How dare you show yourself here after everything you've done to me and to Jack?!" She hissed.

"Jack? Jack Frost? What did I ever do to Jack F… oh… I see. You've regained your-"

"Every single one…" She began to walk toward him, anger boiling inside her.

"When did this happen?" Pitch frowned, starting to back up a little bit.

"Last night."

"P-princess! I was only thinking of you. Jack Frost is a selfish boy. He would only break your-"

"Enough of your lies!" She whipped the ribbon in front of her. It flew through the air and Pitch put up his arm. The ribbon latched on to his arm, freezing in a firm wrap of ice. "And it's Queen. In case you couldn't _remember_!" She yanked her ice ribbon back towards her. Pitch was flung through the air over her head and into the wall. With a yell of pain, Pitch fell to the ground motionless. Elsa walked slowly over to the pile of what was left of Pitch.

"That was for me." She glared, slamming her foot on the floor beside his face. He gasped, flinching at the thought of her stepping on face. But he didn't expect for ice to go crawling around his body, picking him up off the floor. "And this is for Jack." She pinned him against the wall. She pulled her fist back, ready to strike revenge if only with a single punch. But Pitch thought quick. Before she was able to strike, he yelled.

"Why strike revenge at me for something that was Jack's fault?!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled.

"H-hear me out! P-please!" He begged. "J-jack was the one who cursed you in the first place!"

"Now you've gone too far." She hissed, forming an ice dagger in her head.

"W-when you were a baby! J-jack Frost cursed you with ice to keep you to himself!"

"T-that's a lie! I was born with my power just like he was!" She glared, not dropping her guard.

"Did Jack tell you that? Tell me…does he ever talk about his childhood?" Pitch questioned, an idea forming in his mind as he went. Elsa stared at Pitch, trying not to give anything away.

"O-of course he does. Jack…he…"

"You and I both know that's a lie. Jack Frost never had a childhood and was never born with a curse. He IS the curse. And until you realize that, you will always be alone as Jack controls you AND your emotions." Pitch gave his expression sympathy. Elsa gulped, shaking her head.

"You're lying." She bit her lip,

"I wish I was, your highness." He frowned, but was grinning from ear to ear inside. "Ask him. But I'm telling you…you won't trust what you hear."

"You disgust me." She tried to put on a brave face, but doubt filled her eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be disgusted with, my Queen." Pitch said concentrating his power into the ice. The ice around started to turn dark as it cracked. Elsa backed up. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I'm sorry if I did." He broke from the ice as it crashed to the floor. "I only wanted you safe. But, Jack Frost is far too easy to trust."

"Get out…" Elsa gulped.

"Elsa…"

"GET OUT!" She yelled, waved her hand towards Pitch. Before she knew it, Pitch was not where she thought. He stood right in front of her and gripped her wrist. She looked up at him.

"I know all you want is for someone to tell you that you don't have to hide and you don't have to be alone, your highness."

"You don't know what I want! L-let me go!" She tried to yank her arm back, but it was useless.

"I DO know! Because I know EXACTLY how that feels." He yelled. His voice quivered. "You think I want to be this way!?" He let her go. "Do you think I want to be alone, Elsa?" Elsa backed up, rubbing her wrist.

"You deserve to be." She spat.

"At least you have happy memories to go back to in the middle of the night when all you have is an empty bed. For me…for me there's nothing but fear to lull me to sleep into _my_ nightmares."

"What are your nightmares…?" She glared, still panting.

"Same as yours, my queen." Pitch gulped. "Everyone who use to see me…not. Having to always be alone with no one there to listen." He looked down, his eyes in a daze on the ice fractals that lined beneath Elsa's feet. "I never chose this life! And nor did you!" He yelled, his voice filling the room.

"P-pitch-" She began. But before she could even think to stop him, he appeared inches from her. He grabbed her arms at her sides and firmly kissed her. With wide eyes, she tried to pull her lips away, but he was too strong. He broke this kiss, holding her still. She didn't know what to say, so she stood there staring.

"Koz…m-my name was Kozmotis." He looked up at her with eyes that resembled an eclipse. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before disappearing into the fractals beneath them. Left standing there alone in shock, Elsa brought her trembling fingers to her lips with tears in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**__ First off, thank you all for reading! I'd like to address the last chapter in which Pitch kissed Elsa. This is NOT an ElsaXPitch love triangle that I'm trying to work in. This was strictly to give sympathy and depth to who Pitch is as a character and a person who is completely alone. Pitch was also trying to confuse her and gain her trust. Hopefully this next chapter will clear things up and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. : ) Again, thank you for reading! ~Jenni_

* * *

As she sat on her bed in shock, Elsa ran her fingertips over her lips. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed. The feeling Pitch gave her lingered on her skin and in her heart. His words stuck in her brain and constantly repeated over and over. _'Jack was the one who cursed you in the first place!'_

"That can't be true." She gulped, biting her lip. She sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes gazed out the window at the sun, which had gotten lower in the sky. She prayed her sister was safe back in Arendelle, far away from ever having to face anymore of this.

"Elsa? You okay?" She heard Jacks voice from behind her. He had landed on the balcony in the other room and walked in through the door.

"Jack!" Elsa gulped, sitting up straight, looking at him. "H-hey. I…" She cleared her mind, trying to find her words.

"Were you expecting someone else?"Jack smiled, walking up to her. Elsa stared at him silently as he walked to her. With a quick kiss, Jack took her hands. "Elsa…? What's wrong?" He put a hand on her cheek gently. Elsa gulped.

"Nothing…" She shook her head. "I…I just missed you. How is Anna?"

"U-uh…well. You see. Shes…uh." Jack scratched his head, trying to figure out how to say this. "She's actually almost here. About a mile away."

"W-WHAT? J-jack! You said that you would make sure she went back to Arendelle!" Elsa pulled her hands away from his, backing up.

"Well. I just think you should talk to her. She-"

"No! I…I TOLD you! She's going to want me back there and …and I belong HERE!" She put her hands to her forehead as her fingers scrunched her hair.

"Elsa! Look! I know you're mad, but-" Jack began.

"But WHAT? D-do you LIKE to cause me pain?! Is that it!?" Elsa waved her arms out in front of her, tears starting to fill in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Elsa…that's insane! What-"

"Y-you find it FUN to mess with me, Jack!?" She yelled. She wasn't able to control her anger in anyway. She was shaking violently.

"ELSA! Stop it!" Jack grabbed her arms, wrestling her shifts and pulls until she stopped resisting. Elsa looked at Jack's eyes and broke into tears instantly. "What happened Elsa!?" Jack demanded. Elsa could barely speak. She shook her head, putting her face into his shoulder and began to sob, clinging to him tightly. Jack held her close, running his hand through her hair slowly. "Shhhhh…calm down…" He spoke softly. Elsa began to take deep breaths, nodding slowly. Her shaking became a bit less apparent as she was able to control herself to the sound of his voice. They stood there in silence as Jack gently rubbed her back. Elsa broke that silence after a moment.

"Y-you'd …never lie to me. Would you?" She murmured with her head on his shoulder. Jack blinked.

"What are you talking about, Elsa? Of course not." He pulled back, looking at her face.

"How did you get your powers, Jack?" She looked at his eyes without hesitation. She glared. "And how did I get mine?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Jack asked with hesitation.

"Answer the questions, Jack. Please…" Elsa looked at his eyes, not breaking her gaze for a second. Jack looked down at the floor.

"I … I've had powers since before I could remember." He shook his head low.

"Is that the truth, Jack? You were born with them?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

"I don't...I don't remember anything before I was this." He shook his head again, backing up. "I wasn't anything, Elsa. I told you that." He shrugged. Elsa watched him for a moment, remembering how as she grew up, Jack never aged a day. "Why do I age and you don't?"

"W-we're…different." He explained.

"Different how?"

"You…you…"

"I was cursed. You were gifted." She stated. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Elsa. You aren't cursed! Who told you-"

"Pitch was here." She said.

"Pitch was here?! What-"

"He told me that…he told me that you cursed me when I was a baby. Is that true, Jack?"

"I didn't _curse_ you, Elsa. I…"

"It was _you?_"

"WILL YOU LET ME TALK?!" Jack threw is hands in the air.

"Y-you!? You were the one who did this to me?!" Her jaw dropped and her breathing became shallow.

"ELSA! Let me TALK!" Jack yelled loudly, making his voice echo through the halls of ice. Elsa glared, about to say something, but Jack covered her mouth. "I SAVED you!" He protested. She gripped his wrist, pulling his hand away.

"Saved me from WHAT?!"

"Y-you weren't breathing, Elsa! The night you were born… I… I told you that you were a miracle." He told her, his voice calm and quiet now. "As cheesy as it sounds, you were the gift…not any power, Elsa."

"But Pitch said-"

"Pitch? Elsa. He wants you to fear everything and everyone around you. It's what he lives for." Jack put his arms around her, holding her tightly. "There is nothing in his heart but darkness." He said, shaking his head. Elsa's mind wondered in countless reasons why Pitch did what he did. Was he trying to trick her again, or did Pitch mean what he said about everything? And the kiss…why? The thought of it made her shutter so badly that she had to wipe her lips. What did Pitch want from her?

* * *

"What you want, Pitch? If you think that the ice queen will fall for you, you are very wrong my friend. She belongs with Jack Frost."

"Yeah. I know. I just wanted to know what it felt like, you know?" Pitch sat in the crook of a window, darkness all around him but the light which shined on him from the sun. A large chuckle came from the room and Pitch shook his head. "Don't laugh at me, wonder boy. Haven't you ever wondered what it's like?"

"To what?" The cheerful voice wondered.

"To kiss someone."

"No. Black. And after everything you have done to not disappear? It has gone too far. You worry me when you talk this way."

"What way?" Pitch swung his legs over the side of the window, looking at his friend who stood in the shadows. With a sigh, the voice continued.

"I know you have no choice in what you are and that we cannot be as we once were. Guardian or not, I tell you as friend." North stepped from the shadows.

"I don't want another one of your lectures, North." Pitch stood from the window, walking past North into the shadows.

"Don't you hate it when 10 year olds are told YOU aren't real? That's my entire life. Every DAY! 'No more talk of darkness. Forget your wide eyed fears'. I…I don't want to be FORGOTTEN!" Pitch yelled.

"I know, my friend." North put a hand on Pitch's shoulder. "But you were given this gift for reason."

"Gift?! Ha! That's a good one." Pitch scoffed.

"It_ is_ a gift." North nodded. "And if you don't know how to use it for good-"

"For GOOD? North. I don't think you get what I am! I… I am HATED everywhere I go! No compassion anywhere!"

"You have the chance to do great things, Pitch."

"Great things?!" Pitch glared. "Like what? Bring destruction wherever I go with nightmares and-"

"No…no what I meant." North shook his head. "You give children the chance to be brave. You might as well be a guard-"

"Don't say it, North."

"Fine… But Pitch. If you are not careful, you will lose yourself completely."

"I think it's a little too late for that, my friend." Pitch looked at himself in a broken mirror that hung on the wall. "I think you should leave. You need to get back to your… elves." Pitch said, as if disgusted with the word. North chuckled, nodding.

"I guess you are right. I cannot leave them for long by themselves." North took out his snow globe, tossing it into the air and catching it again. "But Pitch." He looked to him again. "When you return to the ice queen's castle, I don't think fear will last long with her. She is strong. I can feel it. In my belly." North chuckled again.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm an expert. That's all a part of my plan."

"Except the kissing. That was not a part of the plan."

"Get out, Kris!"Pitch yelled as North threw the globe. With a loud chuckle, North leapt into the swirl and disappeared. Pitch sighed, putting a hand to his face. "Ugh… I'm so stupid." He looked at himself in the mirror once more, glaring at himself. He gritted his teeth in disgust with himself. "I should know better than to think she could save me from my solitude…" As he closed his eyes, calmed his thoughts of Elsa.

Sadness started to settle in. The numbness that came with it made him feel as if he was disappearing. "Nothing ever will. It's not supposed to." He told himself with a shrug. With that, he didn't let the depression get to him. He distracted himself and smirked at his reflection in the shattered glass. "I tried to get rid of Jack, I take away her parents, and even now, Jack will just win her over again and again no matter what I do. There is no chance the ice queen will bring fear back into this world… unless… I crush her last amount of hope." He looked up in the corner of the mirror as pictures started to form in the glass. His horrible ideas and plans showed themselves in the shadows. In one of the glass fragments, it showed Anna walking through the forest towards Elsa's castle. "And I don't have to do anything but wait. Even Jack won't be able to pull her from the misery of Anna's inevitable death. Love is so much… _fun_. Don't you think, Jack?"


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of the knock sent chills down Elsa's spine. Jack was still holding her in his arms as they stood in front of the bed. Elsa waved her hand towards the floor where beneath them, the front door opened.

"That's a first…" Jack said, pulling back from her and looking at the floor.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You opened the door." Jack smiled, shrugging.

"Oh…uh…yeah…" Elsa pulled from Jacks arms, letting go of his hands.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with a nervous voice he tried to hide.

"What Else? I'm going to talk to her." She took a deep breath when she heard Anna's voice calling her name. "Stay here, okay? I…I need to do this alone." She looked back over her shoulder at Jack with a forced smile. She was ready to say her last goodbye to her sister.

"Alright. Be…be careful, okay?" He sighed, his blue eyes on hers. As he watched her walk out the bedroom door and into the rotunda to take a left down the stairway, he didn't feel good about letting her go alone. But he knew she had to face her sister someday. Jack turned back to the bed, running his eyes over the messed up covers and sheets. His nerves unsettled him and he went to fixing things. Whipping his hand through the air, the covers on the bed pulled themselves straight and flat against the mattress. The pillows lifted into the air and fluffed themselves before being plopped back into their places on the bed. Jack smiled for a moment, then leapt into the air above the bed, jumping onto the perfectly made up blankets. Like a pile of snow, the pillows and blankets wrapped around him gently. Staring at the ice ceiling, Jack sighed when he heard Anna's and Elsa voice start to go back and forth at each other. Jack sat up, looking straight out the bedroom door and at the main room. He saw Elsa walk into view. He was about to say something when he heard Anna's voice. Jack got up from the bed, running to the bedroom doorway. Staying quiet, he watched Elsa and her sister.

"I will be right here…"Anna said, leaning against the door across the room.

"Anna…Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

Jack walked into room, but kept a small distance from Elsa.

"B-but-"

"I know…I know you mean well. Just leave me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free." She walked away from Jack, towards the baloney. She pushed the doors open. "Just stay away…" She turned to Anna, who followed her out into the sun. "And you'll be safe from me." She turned back and walked inside. Jack stood there with his hand out and Elsa took it. It was hard for Elsa to keep calm right now, but holding Jacks hand made it a little easier. She held it tight.

"Actually were not…" Anna stated nervously, walking in from the balcony.

"What do you mean 'you're not'?" Elsa's eyes widened, turning to look back at her sister.

"I get the feeling you don't know…" Anna bit her lip.

"What do I not know?" Elsa let go of Jacks hand, staring at Anna.

"Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep…snow."

"W-What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere."

"Elsa…keep calm…" Jack tried to reach for Elsa, but the flakes from the ice below them starting to swirl.

"E-everywhere?"

"Well It's okay! You can just unfreeze it." Anna gave her sister a smile.

"N-no I can't. I don't know how!" With every step, Elsa kicked up more snow that started to spin around the room.

"Sure you can! I know you can."

"I-im such a fool! I can't…I can't be free." Elsa turned from her sister. Jack put a hand on her shoulder as she began to block him out.

"Elsa…Listen to me. Calm down. Please! Can't you hear me?"

"We can figure this out together…we'll reverse the storm you've made."

"Oh…_Please_! You'll only make it worse!" She shoved Jack away as hard a she could until he stepped back and walked through Anna.

"Don't panic." Anna frowned, putting her hands up, trying to reassure her.

"There's so much fear! Y-you're not save here!"

"E-ELSA. You need to calm down!" Jack yelled, watching the familiar blizzard form in the room. She was losing control and he knew it. "Focus, Elsie! Try and-"

"I CAN'T!" She screamed, wrapping her arms in as she always did, trying to hide her fear. But she failed, only feeling a burst of wind shoot from her hands as they whipped out as she spun.

"NO!" Jack reached out towards Anna, trying to grab her. She began to stumble backwards as the white light faded against her chest. It wasn't expected when Anna didn't fall through Jacks arms. His eyes widened.

"Anna?" Jack mumbled, shaking his head, expecting something to change. But when she glanced up at him, meeting her eyes with his, he knew it. Anna could see him. In the moment of disorientation and pain, Anna squinted her eyes as if she was trying to figure out how she knew him. She wasn't able to place his face by the time Kristoff slid into the room by Anna's side.

"Anna!" He grabbed her other arm while he helped Jack get Anna to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Anna looked at Elsa firmly.

"W-who is this? I-it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"She's right, Krisoff." Jack whispered urgently to Kristoff only. He didn't want to make Elsa panic. The ice around the castle began to crack as more ice formed tainted with black fractals.

"N-no. I know we can figure this out. Together."

"H-how!? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Kristoff. Listen to me. Anna's been stuck. Y-you…you've got to get her to your family." He told him quickly as Anna pleaded with her sister.

"Hi Jackie!" Jack heard a playful voice whisper. Jack spotted a stick waving from a small pile of snow before he realized it was a snowman. Jack raised an eyebrow at the…thing that stood beside Kristoff's feet.

"Anna… I think we should go." Kristoff said before he could process the direness of the situation.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes. You are." Elsa demanded as she flipped her hands at the floor. Jack's eyes widened as his attention was dragged from the snowman. In a matter of seconds, a monster of snow towered over the four of them. Elsa slammed the door of the bedroom behind her as the ice monster scooped all of them up, including Jack.

"W-woah! Let me go!" Jack reached for his staff, just barely gripping the hook of it before being lifted off the ground.

"What is your problem!?" Anna yelled as she also tried to break free from the snow grip. The monster slowly made its way down to the first level with several jumps. In a few moments, the front door opened and they were all four thrown from the castle. Jack gasped, gripping his staff tightly.

"Hang on!" He said, putting his staff to the ground and forming a sled like sheet of ice before Anna and Krisoff landed on it, sliding down the stairs without flying off too their doom. Shortly followed by the snowman being thrown over his head, Jack made his way to the bottom of the stairs with the help of the wind. Staying a few feet away from them, he watched Anna throw the snowball at the monster in anger. "Now you've done it." Jack face palmed, still surprised when he saw Anna's face turn in his direction to the sound of his voice.

"Who…?" Anna began to ask.

"See! Now you've made him mad!" Kristoff sighed.

"I'll distract him. You guys go!" The snowman said. Jack laughed when that plan failed. As the two teenagers ran off along with the snowman's body, Jack picked up his head.

"Need a hand?" Jack smiled.

"More like a body, and possibly some feet."

"Gottcha." Jack squint his eyes, watching the rest of the snowman run after the monster.

"W-WOAH!" After being tossed into the air, Olaf was smacked to the wind by Jacks staff, landing face first into the rest of this body. "THANKS!" He yelled over the hill. Jack looked back at the castle, giving a worried look. Before going back, he wanted to make sure Anna would make it to the trolls safely. Jack quickly found his way to the tree tops, hopping from one to the other with the help of the wind. Landing on the out skirts of the snow covered mountain, he found himself overlooking a cliff.

"TREE!"

"What? WOAH!" Jack ducked as a GIANT TREE soared above his head, nearly knocking him from his branch. It occurred to him that Kristoff decided to belay off the cliff to escape. Jack thought quickly as he wondered how to stop the monster. But as it stomped through trees, breaking down snow mound after snow mound Jack tried to form, there was no hope. Jack flew to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the two hanging, slowly making their way down.

"You're gonna have to jump!" Jack yelled.

"WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He heard a scream as the snowman was flung past him. "Hang in there guys!" Olaf said as he fell. Jack looked back at the monster who, by the time he did, was towering over him. Jack gasped with eyes wide as he fell flat against the snow. With a simple kick, Jack was shoved off the cliff, falling the same way Olaf did. Before getting a hold of his staff again, Jack was slammed against the cliff, hitting his head against the rocks. He pointed his staff towards the ground and it caught his fall with a gust of snow. Skidding to the ground violently, Jack could not push himself off the ground. He opened his eyes to the sight of the monster pulling Anna and Kristoff up. He put his hand to his forehead, feeling the warm blood run onto his fingers. The world spun and he couldn't hear anything. He tried to concentrate. The images of many rocks formed in his vision slowly. They were going to fall on them! As fast as he could Jack gripped his staff tightly as he made it to his feet. Quickly forming piles of snow around him, he was able to form a thick enough pile of thick snow above the rocks to catch Anna and Kristoff just in time.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Authurs Note:**__ Hello again you guys! I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have followed and favorited and I'm happy to announce that this story has now 500+ followers and it means the world to me! I hope everyone made it through the terrible winter blast last week alright! It was rough! Sorry for the wait for all the new chapters! Holidays have been very busy for me despite that it's suppose to be a "break". Haha. I've decided to do something terrible, and I'm very sorry. But I'm going to be posting just one chapter a week now. Starting school up again, my college schedule is PACKED. I will be posting a new chapter every Friday night at 11:59pm. (if not then, then it will be posted by the next morning). I hope thats a good day for everyone! ^^ And I'd like to say thank you to the reviews, because it really does help form the story. There are several times where a review inspired a change in the way I took the story. I really do look forward to reading them! So, don't be afraid to post reviews! _

_Next I'd like to address a few things about the actual story if thats alright! ^^ I do realize I have made Elsa a bit more...emotional in this than she was in the movie. There are reasons. ;) Trust me. heheheheheeee. Anyway! ENJOY!_

_-Jenni_

_p.s. Happy 2014 everyone!_

* * *

"You know, I'm kind of a love expert myself…" Jack heard a voice as he came to. He had passed out and fallen in the snow. Sitting up slowly, he turned his head around to see where the voice came from. He held his head and rubbed his eyes as he watched the group head east. He was stuck under a tree in his snow, off the main path beside the cliff. He was about to get up and go after them, but he found himself barely able to lift his legs and he was having a bit of trouble breathing. When he took his hand away from his forehead, he saw the blood that stained his palm.

"D-damn it." He gulped, looking away. He didn't liked the sight of blood, and around him, he saw that the snow was covered in it. "G-gotta get out of here." He flinched, trying to shove himself up onto his feet. When he failed, slipping back down into the snow, he looked around for his staff. Slowly, he dragged himself through the snow out of the bank where he was before. "YES!" He gripped his staff tightly when he found it buried under some snow. "Okay okay…" He looked up at the cliff that towered over him. "Time to get to a bed." He sighed, sticking his staff in the ground and pulling himself out of the snow. "Little help, wind?" He called. In a few seconds, his feet were flipped out from under him. "WOAH!" Like a feather in a breeze, Jack was flipped through the air, up the height of the cliff. Trying to find balance in the wind, Jack gripped his staff in both hands. It wasn't long before the wind took him to the balcony. Trying to land slowly, he failed, slipping on the ice. He slid into the rotunda on his back.

"Jack!" Elsa gasped, running to him. Jack grumbled, opening his eyes. "Thank god."

"Man…aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Jack laughed, looking up at her eyes as she held his head from the floor.

"W-what happened to you?" Elsa gulped, trying to hold the worry from her eyes as she looked at his head.

"Has it stopped bleeding yet?" He grumbled, trying to get up. When Elsa put a hand to his forehead, he stopped.

"Quit trying to move." Her hands were shaking. She focused her power to her fingertips, trying to everything she could. It was something her and Jack tried to practice with years ago, but never got to master by the time Jack was kidnapped. Healing arts.

"Wooooahhh. E-ell…elllssa. Why you do ..thiss?" Jack world began to grow very blurry.

"J-just shut up, Jack and let me try to help you…" Elsa gulped. "T-this is my fault." Tears began to grow in her eyes as Jack reached to touch her hand.

"L-love you…" Jack gave a weak crooked smile. Elsa sniffled, leaning down and kissing his lips with a smile.

"Love you too." She ran her fingers in his hair, looking at his porcelain white face. "You're gonna be okay." She nodded, taking her hand away from the wound on his forehead. Where a cut given to him by the rocks once was, the blood had stopped and a small snowflake shaped ice slate was set over the cut. "Feel any better?" She asked quietly. With a nod from Jack, she helped him to his feet. When she walked him to the other room, Jack tried to explain what the plan was. Elsa knew she stuck Anna on accident. She wasn't stupid. However, Jack assured her that the guy who was with Anna was taking her to the trolls.

"And just like before…?"

"They will fix it. It'll be fine Elsa." He spoke weakly from the bed, watching Elsa pace back and forth. Jack was slowly was drifting off to sleep when Elsa walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll be right in here, alright?" Elsa told him. When she didn't get a reply, she assumed he fell asleep, which he did. She closed the door to the bedroom, walking into the main room. Her eyes looked around the room as he mind wondered.

'This is your fault, Elsa…'

'What if they can't help Anna?'

'It is all because of you.'

'You must control it.'

These thoughts raced through her mind as the ice of her castle grew purple and red. The fear consumed her and the castle itself.

"D-don't feel. Don't…feel!" She put her hands to her head, trying to somehow control the wind outside and the ice around her. But as if poison rooted from each step she took, more and more fear seeped into her heart.

"Don't feel what, you're highness?" His voice bounced off the walls and echoed around the castle. Elsa flinched, giving a quick gasp as she spun to find where he was. Pitch stood by the door from the stairwell. "You don't look too good. Have a little spat with Jack?" Pitch smirked.

"No. It's none of your business. I …I want you to leave. Right now." She hissed, glaring at him. The ice around her turned a dark read and the walls covered themselves with spikes every which way.

"Sorry, you're highness. But it seems like I'm here to stay." He laughed, sinking into the ice below him. The ice turned black. "Don't you see, Elsa? I…am fear. Where ever you are, no matter what you do, I will always be there. There is no escape. You can't conceal me. You can't ignore me. Just accept the fact that you will never control any of your power, not even with Jack Frost's help. Accept the fact that…you are a monster, Elsa."

"Stop it!" She covered her ears. But in her head, she could still hear his voice.

"Jack should have left you to die all those years ago. Saving you and giving you that power only lead to the perfect opportunity to bring the kingdom to ruin along with your sister. Your parents would be ashamed."

"G-get out of my head!" She screamed. The world went silent. But the fear didn't leave. The thoughts still lingered in her head. She panted, holding her head as she stared at the floor. 'What am I supposed to do?' She thought. She knew she couldn't leave the castle; for fear that she would make the storm worse. "Jack?" She cracked open the door to the bedroom, looking in. Jack was fast asleep, laying there in the bed with his arm draped over his stomach and the other to the side. Elsa slowly walked to his side, sitting on the bed next to him. She watched as his chest slowly rose and fell again and again. 'Why do I deserve him?' She thought. 'Why did he choose me?' She looked at her hands that shook slightly. Tears yet again came to her eyes. 'I can't control my emotions, let alone my powers.' She clenched her fists. 'Pathetic.' She put her hands to her face, crying into them as quietly as she could without waking Jack up.

With a smile and chuckle of victory, Pitch watched Elsa from the shadows. 'Fear is such a beautiful thing.' It was all falling into place. In just a few hours, after Anna's inevitable death, the storm Elsa would cause would be unstoppable. Pitch floated up above the castle, looking over Arendelle as it stood frozen in it's thick winter.

"I always wanted my own kingdom of darkness."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. But I wanted to make it perfect.

* * *

Like the sound of a distant scream, the wind howled through the mountains, whistling back and forth through the trees, and seemed to kick up snow in anger. The sky did not show signs of stars or the light of the moon, but only the promise of more freezing storms. The world seemed to be deserted when glancing over the mounds of snow.

"We've been out here for days, you're highness. There's got to be a point when we stop." One of Hans' men road up beside him on a horse. Hans sighed, bit his lip, looking back at the rest of men. Their faces shown hope of a chance to go back, their eyes pleading with Hans to stop this search. But he just sighed, shaking his head and whipping his horribly chapped red lips.

"We can't just give up, now! We've come too far to give up on the Princess." Hans told the man. The sighed, looking up towards the north mountain as it stood mightily from a far. "If we keep going, well be there by sunrise."

"And then what?"

"We find the Princess."

"What about the Queen?" One of the men from the back of the group asked with a slight pinch of fear in his voice. There was a unsettling silence as the Hans thought to himself.

"If…anyone is having second thoughts, they may return to Arendelle. But I have a duty to Princess Anna…to the Kingdom." He gripped the reins of his horse tightly. His fingers hurt terribly after being nearly frost bitten by the cold. After he started his horse forward, a few men turned their horses around."

"I'm with you, Sir." The same man told him.

"So are we, my Lord." The two from Whesltown nodded in agreement, standing in the snow beside Hans. They had not brought a horse and continuing the journey would be difficult for them. But on the other hand, the two men did not want to return the Arendelle empty handed.

"Move out." He nodded, trying to keep a brave face.

"Hmm. This looks…promising." Pitch smiled from ear to ear, leaning on the trunk of a tree nearby. "Let's have a look…"

In the blink of an eye, Pitch focused his attention on Hans. Hans felt nothing and continued to ride north with his men. However, Pitch took this chance to do what he does best. Find fear and make it grow.

Pitch opened his eyes to a small memory of a boy running around a castle. The walls faded into the edges of the vision.

"Well hello there." Pitch smirked. "I remember you…" He chuckled to himself as he watched a small 7 year old tug on his brother's jacket.

"Come on! I know you can see me! Hello?! Listen to me!" The boy shouted in anger, stomping his foot down. Pitch frowned as he saw the smiles on the brothers faces as they simply turned from the boy and walked away. As if he wasn't even there.

"It's pretty dreadful, isn't it?" Pitch spoke, watching the boy fall to his knees and wipe his eyes free from tears.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore." The boy sniffled. "Please come back." He looked down the hall as his brothers turned the corner. Little Hans glared, standing up. "F-fine! O-one day I'll make you guys pay! Y-you'll HAVE to listen to me! C-cause I'll be King!"

"Perfect…" Pitch smirked. "Found it. Some ones a bit scared of losing control. Have a few abandonment issues do we? I can work with that." Pitch snapped his fingers, using his power very quickly. Every word he now said was heard by Hans. However, it's as if Hans was thinking it himself, not as if he was hearing a voice. **_"You can't back out now. If you go back home, you will spend the rest of your days in that castle. You will have no life and no responsibilities, and where no one likes you. Unless this works out and you become King, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will never be known, might as well have never been born." _**

Hans gulped, shaking his head. He tried to shake these thoughts from his mind. There was no way he was going to hurt the royals. Someone as kind and sweet as Anna deserves-

**_"She's a childish woman with no right to rule anywhere."_**

But she trusts me.

**_"Exactly. It's the perfect chance."_**

Maybe it is.

**_"Right. This is your destiny. It's time to take it into your own hands."_**

I can't do it…

**_"Yes you can. When will this happen again. You came here to try your chance with the Queen. No one is getting anywhere with her. And Anna…Well if Anna dies out here. It's not hurting anyone."_**

It's not hurting anyone…

His mind went back and forth as Pitch messed with his greatest fear. Pitch pulled from his mind once he was sure Hans convinced that this was the best option. Find the ice queen. If she falls, he needed to make sure HE was the one to make her fall. He needed to be the hero in all this.

While keeping his eyes on the closely moving mountain, Hans slowly continued through the blizzard. Every step, another thought popped into his mind from Pitch full of fear and continuous thoughts of that if he didn't take the chance to make his own destiny, he might as well be dead.

By the time the morning came, the blizzard had dulled to a slow wind. They stood at the base of the mountain, looking upon the ice castle and its miraculous towers.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes to a quiet room. Taking a deep breath in of the cool morning air, she let it out slow, taking in the peace this morning brought, if only for a moment. It was her and Jack lying in the bed under the thin sheets made of the same fabric as her dress. It wasn't quite warm, but it was cozy there next to him. She found comfort in watching his chest rise and fall and his lips part slightly when he breathed. She pleaded to a god, not knowing if he existed or not, that this moment would never end. That in the moment she touched Jacks face, and woke up, that the smile he gave her would never fade.

**_"You are not to have stories of this Jack any longer. It is time for you to face the fact that you must control your power."_**

**_"The present of Jack Frost in the your life will only cause you and the kingdom trouble."_**

**_"What will my future be…?" "…Fear."_**

The words from her past haunted her mind as she stared at him.

"Good morning…" Jack mumbled, just beginning to opening his eyes. He leaned up just a little, kissing her lips softly. Elsa closed her eyes, lingering in the kiss as long as she could. Almost as if it was going to be a while until the next.

"Something wrong?" Jack frowned, looking up at Elsa's face, reaching and tucking a white strand behind her ear. Her hair was down, draping softly onto her shoulders, her dress carefully wrapped around her arms so perfectly. She shook her head, taking a moment to think.

"Just a bad dream, I guess." She forced a smile, looking at his head where the wound had almost completely healed. She smiled, leaning over him and kissing his forehead. "I love you…" She sat up, and with that movement, a sudden overwhelming nausea hit her like a rock. "MN!" Elsa clasped a hand over her mouth, bolting from the bed across the room.

"E-ELSA? What's going on?! Ar-are you alright?!" He started to run after her. Elsa slammed the door, from the bedroom, trying to figure out what to do. Her stomach twisted and turned with both pain and the feeling that she was going to fall over. She finally made it to a side balcony, clutching the bars of the railing tight enough that the ice started to crack slightly. With a choke and a cough, she couldn't keep it down any longer. Holding her stomach tightly, she couldn't help puking. Her entire world started to darken around her and she felt her ability to stand leave her. Jack came running into the balcony, catching her quickly. "W-what happened?! Are you alright?!" Jack panted, holding her tightly.

"I…I don't feel so good." She gulped, curling up against Jacks chest. With a small weak hand, she gripped Jacks shirt in her fist.

"I can see that." He stood carefully, finally breaking his eye contact with her to look out towards the mountains base. His eyes widened at the sight of the Hans' group beginning to ascend the mountain. "Let's get you inside." He closed the door behind them with his power. Elsa opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"I-…I think I'm okay." She patted his chest, nodding her head.

"Are you sure? You don't look alright. Maybe we should just get you back into bed."

"I want to stand, Jack." She wiggled out of his arms and he set her down on her feet, and she held tightly onto his shoulder for support. They stood in the middle of the main rotunda looking at each other for a moment.

"There are men coming up the mountain." Jack said after an awkward silence that fell between them. Elsa only stared right at him, not breaking his gaze. Her eyes were looking for something, trying to figure something out. "Elsa? Did you hear me? I said that men are coming up the mountain. They are only a few minutes away!"

"Oh god…" The words escaped her lips. Her eyes darted away from his as she backed up.

"Don't look so afraid. I can get rid of them. Just say the word and-"

"No Jack…I… I forgot something." She covered her mouth, getting that dizzy feeling again. She turned away in complete shock.

"What? What did you forget?" He raised an eyebrow.

"5…6…"

"5 and 6? You forgot the numbers 5 and 6?" Jack gave a chuckle.

"N-no Jack…not what I mean!" She turned back to him. Starting at her toes then into her feet legs and soon enough her whole body, she trembled. "6…days! No…now almost 7 days it's been." She put her hands to her head, fingers tangling in her hair tightly, pulling on the tangles. "H-how could I have been so stupid!?" She bit her lip hard, trying to bite back the tears.

"Elsie. I swear if you don't tell me what's going on-"

"J-jack! I…My monthly bleeding hasn't come yet. I…It was suppose to start almost a week ago!" She breathing was shallow and quick, her shoulders moved up and down and she shook violently. "N-no this can't happen. N-not now. Not like this…" She held her arms tightly, her hands against her chest. Jack stood there, eyes wide and stuck on her pacing back and forth.

"E-elsa. D-do you…do you mean you could be…"

"I could be…" she nodded, looking at him, more fear in her eyes than he'd ever seen before. But there it was again…his smile.

"W-wait. I… I could…you could…I…I…" Jack could not logically form sentences in this moment. He could only mirror her shallow breathing with an added display of pure joy. "T-THIS…THIS IS GREAT!" He suddenly jumped, grabbing her arms and yanking her into a hug tighter than he ever did before. He kissed her deeply with the biggest smile pressed against her lips. "AAHHAHAH! WOOO! He let her go, spinning around the room like an idiot.

"JACK. S-STOP! This isn't great!" She yelled. Jack slipped on the ice, landing at her feet, looking up at her.

"S-sorry! I…I…" He fumbled to stand, looking at her, still with a smile.

"P-please. I…I need you to calm down." She looked worried about his reaction, so he changed his pace. Taking a deep breath, Jack put his hands on her shoulders.

"It will be alright. I need you to trust me. Please. I…I will protect you." He gave a firm nod. Slowly, with his hand in her hair, he began to braid her hair like he use to do with his powers. "Shhh…" He nodded. "I … I know it's scary. But we can do this. There's nothing we can't face." He looked down into her eyes.

"Maybe I'm not-"

"Maybe you're not and maybe you are. But either way, we can do this."

"Y-yeah…" Elsa smiled lightly.

"Woah, Elsie. This sudden burst of confidence is making me a bit uncomfortable. You need to calm down." Jack sarcastically raised an eyebrow. Elsa laughed, wiping a few tears from her eyes with a smile.

"Y-yeah. I'll try to remember that." She hugged him gently, her arms around his neck. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He hugged her waist gently, his face in her shoulder, taking a deep breath in and kissing her skin. After a moment, Elsa pulled away. "I'll go down stairs."

"And do what?" Jack looked at her walk towards the stairway.

"Awaken my guard. They are nothing he can't handle." She nodded, quickly walking down the stairs. Jack watched her through the ice below him as she walked to the front door. Jack made his way out at the front balcony, looking at Prince Hans ride up on his horse followed by many men.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard. No harm is to come to the Queen." Hans spoke loud enough to where Jack could hear. But despite the fact of that statement, he caught the sight of two men with long range weapons.

"Why did they bring arrows?" He mumbled to himself. Then he noticed at the belt of ever man was a sword or dagger.

"Elsa?! They have weapons!" He ran back inside, calling down the stairs. It was at that moment when he heard the guard awaken at the base of the castle stair case bridge. After hearing the fight outside ensue, he also heard the front door slam.

"I know!" He heard her voice call back. "T-they can't get past my guard. I-It'll be okay." She shouted.

"G-get up here! Now! Please!" Jack yelled, going back out to the balcony. "They're coming! They got past the guard!" He went to the top of the stairs. Jack saw the men bust thought he front door easily. Without hesitation, Jack ran down the stairs, grabbing Elsa's hand pulling her faster. The only thought he had was to get her away from those who will harm her. And fast.

"Perfect. Just…perfect." Pitch watched from the shadows in ice. With no trouble, more and more fear reached into the minds of the men holding the crossbows. He saw Jack put Elsa behind him once they made it to the rotunda.

"Just calm down. They won't hurt you if you just c-calm down. Okay? I-I'll protect you."

"W-what if they hurt you!?" She gripped his hands tightly.

"Hurt him? He's a spirit. You can't harm an immortal spirit….unless….unless…" Pitch smiled to himself. And then it hit him. As soon as spotting the scar on Jacks forehead. Remembering that Jack was harmed by Elsa's power as numerous points in time. Jack couldn't be untouchable. It made no since.

Unless that when Jack gifted Elsa her power, he gave away enough of his power that he became mortal just as she did.

And in a matter of moments, Pitch thought he would try something, something drastically genius. With just enough fear to pull the trigger, the man standing at the stop of the stairs aimed his dark arrow at Elsa.

"N-no. Please!" Elsa put her hands on Jacks back when he turned around to face the man holding the crossbow.

"Elsa…" Jack told her. "I…-" He wasn't ready. He acted as fast as he could, slamming his staff the floor. A sheet of ice shot from the ground up in front of him. But it was thin and only came up to his neck in the moment he made it. His sentence was cut short. Jack Frost felt the sting of the coldest ice he ever felt in his chest. The arrow embedded itself deep inside his body.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: Hello again, Everyone! Hope you're staying warm. Just here to say that if you are interested in wonderful original stories to read up on, I truly enjoy my editor, Hilary's stories. If you have the time, I told her that I'd reference her page here. :) Check her out at FictionPress under the username '**__**WarriorArnelle'**_

_**Shes a wonderful writer and a great friend of mine! Thanks so much for reading the latest "A Frozen Center" update and see you next week in Arendelle!**_

_**-Jenni 3**_

* * *

He felt everything, but also nothing at all. Numb for a moment, then when looking down in the sudden realization that he was in pain.

"S-STAY AWAY!" He heard Elsa's voice behind him and a burst of frozen air to his right. Jack gasped for air as blood surged to his lips in coughs.

"E-Elsa…" Jack choked, gulping down the pain as he reached behind his back. His fingers searched frantically for the head of the arrow, gripping it tightly when it was found between his shoulder blades. Jack let out a cry of pain, pulling down on the arrow, making the wood snap with a quick yank down. Jack dropped the arrow head that cut into his palm, putting his bloody hand to the ice in front of him, shoving his body off the wood stuck in the ice. With no energy to go anywhere else, Jack dropped to the floor. A horrid thud of his head sent Jack's world spinning. He only saw Elsa's eyes land on him, the look of pure horror on her face.

"JACK! JACK NO!" She screamed, starting to run for him, but yet another arrow shot right past her face and into the wall. Elsa threw her hands in the direction it came from, sending a shot of ice towards the attacker. Screaming words Jack couldn't make out, She uncontrollably began attack. Over and over again, she shot pistols of ice at the men who ducked out of the way. Jack closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He held his chest, trying to breathe, when suddenly he felt something under him. Warm arms lifted him from the ground.

"Alright." A voice spoke. "I've got em! Don't worry, your highness!" It shouted.

Elsa shot her eyes towards North, who stood in the center of the room with Jack limp in his arms. She didn't have time to speak before she had to defend herself from another arrow.

"I-is he okay?! IS JACK OKAY!?" She yelled, running and jumping from each attack. She was getting tired of this. With a quick flick of the wrist, She stabbed the wall with her ice, pinning one of the men against the wall. While she waited for an answer from North, she controlled the sharp ice against the man's throat.

"I-…I make sure that he is, your highness! Don't hurt anyone!" North sounded, completely stunned.

"E-elsa…e-elsa s-stop…" Jack tried to reach out for her, trying to shove out of North's arms. Elsa was about to confront another arrow, but with as much energy as he could, Jack shot the crossbow with his ice out of the man's hands, bringing Elsa's attention back to the man. As he tried to run, she blocked his way from both directions. Anger boiled inside her as she lifted a wall of ice and started to shove the man out onto the balcony. "E-el…"

"I told them to stay away!" She gritted her teeth. "I- … I TOLD THEM TO STAY AWAY!" With a yell, she broke down the balcony doors with her ice, about to shove the man off. North looked down at Jack who was still coughing.

"Blood?" North questioned in shock. "Pitch... You've gone too far." He gulped.

"Queen Elsa!" A voice rang through the hall. North backed up against the wall, shifting Jack in his arm carefully so he could reach into his coat pocket. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

"We have to get you out of here, Jack."

"E-el…elsa!" Jack held his chest tightly, gritting his teeth in pain. North's eyes went back to her. Then to the man who had just entered the room. It had all happened so fast. The man bolting to the man who was pinned, grabbing the crossbow that was aimed at Elsa. North watched the Arrow shoot to the sky after Hans shoved it upwards. He saw Elsa dive out of the way, slamming her head on the floor. The ice shattered in all directions and the only way to avoid it was to jump into the portal.

* * *

The room went completely silent for a while, men taking their hands away from their heads, making sure they were all alright. Bringing in the man from the balcony and the pinned man off the wall.

"I SAID NO HARM TO THE QUEEN!" Hans yelled, shoving the man to the ground once he was unpinned.

"I'm sorry sir. I was simply following the Duke's orders!" He cowered. Hans glared, turning from the idiot.

"Is she dead?" Someone questioned. No one approached the girl until they were sure she was out.

"No. She…she's been knocked out." Hans said.

"She's a monster! We must kill her now while we still have the chance!" Another said. Hans lifted his hands "Enough!" He gulped, trying to figure out what to do next. "Bind her hands." He ordered firmly. But no one moved. "I said, bind her hands!" Hans yelled. Reluctantly, two men clasped sheets of metal around her hands, locking them tight.

Jacks staff laid on the cold hard floor. One by one, the men left the room and headed down the stairwell. Carried by one of the larger men, still out cold, Elsa was to be brought back to Arendelle by order of Prince Hans.

Pitch rolled Jacks staff between his foot and floor, smiling down at it. "This is all going so well." He picked up the staff, tossing it into the air and catching it again.

* * *

"No, brother. The Princess just left with our Kristoff. Her sister has put ice in her heart. There are many people who are in a lot of danger. Did you send your guardian to get the queen and Jack Frost?" A wise old voice hummed in Jacks ear. His world was black. After he lost consciousness, Jack found himself lost in a dream like state. It was still and almost completely empty. Once his eyes opened, Jack found himself floating in complete…

Nothingness.

"Hello?" Jack spoke, his voice echoing.

**"…"**

"Yes, I understand that this role must be played. With Elsa's power growing as much as it is, it seems that She will be taking Jack's place." The wise voice spoke once again, but not to Jack. Jack looked around the blackness, searching and searching where the voice was coming from. "Hello Jack." His eyes landed on the troll. He stood a few feet below Jack, looking up at him. With a quick snap of Grandpabbi's fingers, Jack dropped and hit the ground with a thunk. Grunting, Jack blinked, tapping the ground with his knuckles with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we?" Jack questioned, lifting his head to the troll.

** "…"**

"In your mind's eye. One moment. Moony is being stubborn." The troll looked up. "You were the one to pick this strange boy to begin with. It was unpredictable that yet another mortal would be able to wield winter." The troll told his brother. Jack looked up in the direction the trolls spoke, but saw only more darkness.

"Wait…Moony? The moon?! The moon speaks to you?!" Jack sat up.

"On most days, yes. Only I can hear his voice. He is my brother." The troll told Jack, walking toward him. Jack gulped as he watched the troll near with a nervous scoot back. "Now tell me Jack. Years ago, when Elsa was a baby. On the night she was born you woke her back up, how did you feel after?"

"U-uh…uh f-fine! I don't really remember. Why?" Jack bit his lip. "What's going on?" The troll gave a long sigh.

"Jack Frost. Long ago, you were granted the responsibility of winter. You are an immortal spirit who was chosen to control winter and everything with it." The troll started to pace. "What was not in our plans was that there was another with the same compatibility as yours."

"Elsa…"

"Yes. She was supposed to pass away on the night you found her, however…"

"She didn't. When I touched her-"

"I'm getting to that." The troll continued. "Before you touched her, your power was only that. Yours. But when you touched Elsa, there was a connection of spirit we did not predict; a link between two hearts that we cannot explain despite our best efforts."

"We connected. Okay? What's that supposed to mean though?" Jack got to his feet.

"A gateway was opened between you and Elsa and your lives and your power was one. Both of you took on the same role at once. You shared the ability to stay alive through the power."

** "…"**

"Yes I know. I was about to tell him." The troll said to the dark air. Jack gritted his teeth, waiting for more explanations. "Like an hourglass, your power and the immortality that comes with it go back and forth between you and Elsa. As Elsa becomes stronger, your power and immortality weaken."

"Is that why… why that arrow-"

"Yes Jack. And after it hit, the men could see you. Elsa's anger empowered her attacks which tipped the scales in her favor, which inevitably made you pass out."

"Elsa isn't the same as me though. People can see her. Everyone does!"

"But haven't you noticed Jack? More and more people have been able to see you as well. Anna, Kristoff, the men, even the reindeer."

"Anna was able to see me because Elsa struck her? It's that simple?"

** "…"**

"Anna was able to see you because you lost the ability to be invisible to her. Elsa's surge of power caused it. You see Jack. If Elsa cannot control this and there is no balance like there was before-"

"Everyone will see me?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No, Jack. You will become mortal. Elsa will take on the role of winter and you will no longer be needed." The troll's voice had a hint of sympathy as Jack's eyes winded. "I'm afraid Elsa will live the life you once had before you met her."

"N-no! S-she…She can't! That can't happen! She has a sister! And a kingdom! And-…and-"

"She is with child. We know." The troll sighed again, put his hands to his nose and brushing the bridge of it with his fingers. Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know how to feel. He simply covered his eyes, holding back his emotions as best as he could. After a few moments of silence, the troll spoke once more. "My brother has sent his other guardians to Arendelle after Pitch's obvious rise power. It seems he is using everyone he can like puppets in his path to rule once more. If Elsa loses her control over the power completely, I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done. Pitch will have won."

"N-no! She can control it! Somehow! With something! She's not dangerous! She…she…"

"Why do you think we are sending you back out there, Jack Frost?"  
"What?" Jack lifted his face to the troll.

"You must stop the hourglass from completely running out. There must be balance. Do you understand?" The troll grabbed Jacks collar, pulling him down to eye level. "This is the only way to save her…and yourself."

Jack gulped, nodding. "G-got it."

"Good." He snapped his fingers.

* * *

With a huge gasp of air, Jack sat up. The pain came rushing back to chest.

"Woah , there mate! Calm down!" He felt a large hand on his shoulder. Bunny stood beside the bed along with North. Jack opened his eyes to the sight of the dream caster's home. He had only been here a few times in the past, but every time was a gift. Large golden walls with paintings of dragons and unicorns, even painted wings of fairies lined the wall. Everything shimmered in some form of light. The ceiling was shaped in a circle above the room, slowly spinning like a baby's mobile of more pictures. Jack stared for a moment at the most fanciful creatures imaginable carved into the gold above them. If Jack had ever pictured heaven, this would be it.

"W-…where's Elsa?!"

"Carryin on about the girl again…" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"She was taken away, Jack. Back to Arendelle." North answered in a somber tone.

"But Pitch is!" Jack tried to sit up again, only to be pushed back down by Bunny. "We have to go stop him!"

"That's what Sandy was saying. We were waiting for you to wake back up, Jack. Sandy Insisted." North said, looking to Sandy who was walking into the room with a cup of what looked to be like hot chocolate. The short fellow blinked with a smile.

"Thanks, Sandy." Jack sighed, smiling back. Sandy gave him a firm nod. Calmly putting the cup on a table to the side then turned back to Jack.

Appearing over his head was the face of Pitch. Sandy put his fist into his other hand's palm, giving Jack a smirk.

"What are we waiting for, bud?" Jack shoved Bunny's hand away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, Jack felt exhilarated. The others agreed, slowly filing out of the room. Walking across the room, Jack stopped suddenly in front of a mirror by the door. Like another shot to the chest, Jack gulped down the moment of shock. His eyes were brown.


End file.
